Torn between One
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: This is the remake of torn btw 2 guys that are one and the same. Usagi feels lonely and Mamoru really isn't giving her what she needs so she begin to seek else where, and now she is torn between her Mamo-chan and another.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Just to let everyone know that this is based off another fan fiction on here and I asked the author to let me finish it. While the plot I think they started was really good. Chibi-Usa is visiting from the future again and Mamoru has no idea who Moonlight knight is… the first chapter and a half is the original story. I do not own Sailor moon but who wouldn't want their own Mamo-chan? Oh yea this is my first M rated fan fic, but not my first ever fan fic but don't fret I promise to bring the heat**.

**I do not own Sailor moon...**

* * *

One afternoon Usagi and Chibi-Usa were fighting over Mamoru again while he was over helping them do their homework.

Usagi shouted , "Mamo-chan is mine back off!"

"No he's mine!" Chibi-Usa shouted back.

Mamoru just sat there dumbfounded because that was about the 5th time they stopped from studying and started to fight over him. Now it was getting late into the evening and he had enough of their fighting. Plus since Chibi-Usa was his daughter; no THEIR DAUGHTER; it was just extremely ridiculous. He figured Usagi could act her age, even if he was totally in love with her and her childlike personality, it sometimes aggravated her. There was no use in arguing with a kid, so he took up Chibi-Usa's side.

He put his hand on Usagi's shoulder, which startled her a little. "You two have to stop fighting or else I wouldn't come over to help you two studies anymore. You got it?" Mamoru stated sternly.

Both quieted down and replied, "Yes Mamo-chan."

But Chibi-Usa had to say one last thing, "but I was right that you love me more than Usagi, right?"

"Oh Chibi-Usa," Mamoru started to say but stopped because usually Usagi had something to say back to that.

Usagi just sat completely still and started to scold herself in her head because she forgot about her date with... well it wasn't really a date it was more like too friends hanging out in the afternoon, by themselves, alone. She smacked herself mentally for dragging it out like that.

"Usako are you ok. You seem really lost in thought." Mamoru said carefully.

Even Chibi-Usa was starting to worry a little.

By then Usagi was brought back and aware of where she was," Sorry I just...Oh Crap, how long have we've fighting, what time is it!" Usagi asked while she was hurrying around to get her stuff for her date.

"Relax Usagi it's only 8:45" Mamo-chan told her calmly.

" I can't believe I wasted so much time arguing with you," she yelled glaring at Chibi-Usa. She then turned to Mamoru while she was giving her puppy dog look, "Can we reschedule or something...i'm going to be late...I mean I'm going to be late for my da... to met an old friend I hadn't seen in a while," Usagi gave one of those smiles that-every-one-knew-you-were-holding-out-but-you-were-out-the-door-too-fast-for-them-to-question-you.

"Well that was weird, "Chibi-Usa finally said making herself more comfortable in her Mamo-chan's lap.

"Yeah I wonder what she was late for." _'And I thought she was about to say…, 'Usako would never cheat on me... right?'_ Mamo-chan thought while helping Chibi-Usa with her homework. As he looked down he noticed that all of Usagi's homework was done a long time ago _'Was she just killing time here, just waiting until it was time for her to leave?'_

Chibi-Usa was thinking about the same thing. '_Why would Usagi just leave like that as Mamo-chan stood up on my side she suddenly remembered that she had to be somewhere. Or had she been bluffing just to get out of the house or was she telling the truth?_'. Both Mamoru and Chibi-Usa sat there doing her homework still thinking about what Usagi just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Just to let everyone know that this is based off another fan fiction on here and I asked the author to let me finish it.**

**While the plot I think they started was really good. **

**Chibi-Usa is visiting from the future again and Mamoru has no idea who Moonlight knight is… the first chapter and a half is the original story. **

**I do not own Sailor moon but who wouldn't want their own Mamo-chan? Oh yea this is my first M rated fan fic, but not my first ever fan fic but don't fret I promise to bring the heat**.

**I do not own Sailor moon...**

* * *

_'Oh my gosh I can't I am going to be late to met Moonlight Knight'_, Usagi thought while transforming into Sailor Moon. _'I hope Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa don't get the wrong idea or think I don't care about the fight between me and Chibi-Usa. Mamo-chan is my Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa is not going to change that.'_

She smiled as she came near the spot she was supposed to meet Moonlight Knight. He was waiting for her like always looking as handsome as ever. Moonlight Knight smiled back when he looked up and saw his favorite blonde heroine.

_'She always looks so cute, no hot, in her Sailor Moon outfit.'_ He thought. True he was only part of Mamoru-san's mind even if he was sent back into his mind less than a year ago, but lately he was pull back into the real world more and more often to be with his wonderful princess.

_'Wow, he's breathtaking. He probably looks better than the real Mamo-chan,_' she thought as both he and she greeted each other with a friendly 'hello'.

"You look amazing as ever Sailor Moon."

"Oh Moonlight Knight, you always see me like this," she said while holding a part of her skirt and looking down shyly, "I love hanging out with you."

"Well I love you."

Usagi looks startled. "You know when you say that, you're saying that for you and Mamo-chan right".

He just smiled one of those heart breaking smiles that melted her heart away and kissed her. He wanted to make her feel everything he wanted to express to her. He couldn't explain it but it felt as though she was disappearing and she needed him; so there he was. He didn't know why Mamoru-san didn't notice her need but it didn't matter because he was here for her now and she was right in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at Usagi's house Mamoru-san was getting a little worried about her, _'it's been more than two hours where is she'_, he thought. '_She's probably already at Raye's house waiting for me there, luckily we're done with Chibi-Usa's homework', he assured himself_.

Chibi-Usa was putting away her supplies as she thought that Mamoru-san looked a little spacey. _'I wonder if it has anything to do with Usa's old friend?'_

"Hey Chibi-Usa, do you want to go to Raye's?" Mamoru-san asked as he started to stretch putting on this huge smile trying to convince her everything was alright.

_'I think he just wants to check if Usa is there', _she thought slightly annoyed. "Sure Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa chirped, she really didn't want to go but wanted her future father to be happy.

So they started off to Ray's not knowing that Sailor Moon was still with Moonlight Knight.

* * *

As they approached the temple they noticed that it seemed empty. There was no laughing blond in sight.

''Hey, maybe she is in another part of it. It is a big temple'', he said trying to shake off this nagging feeling in his gut. "Hey Raye, it's me and Chibi-Usa," Mamoru called out to the seemly empty temple hoping against all hope that she was there.

Raye walked up to Mamoru-san and Chibi-Usa. "Well hello guys and can i ask what's going on?"

"Well Mamoru-san was getting worried about Meatball Head and thought she was here," spat Chibi-Usa in a matter of fact tone getting too sleepy to be chasing her mother all over Tokyo. Chibi-Usa had things to do; Usagi was a big girl, she was Sailor Moon! For Christ sake she can handle herself.

Mamoru-san's face turned a new shade a of red trying desperately to hide it and was failing miserably. "Well..uuhh...uuummm...well you see that Chibi-Usa can talk a lot and um", he stuttered.

"Oh, well", Raye said getting tired of his jabbering. "Usa told me you might have come by here if you were getting worried. And she told me that she might not be back until 11:30." Then Raye bent down to hug the small sleeping princess. Chibi-Usa then left to go play in the back of the temple while Mamoru-san and Raye went to one of the rooms inside.

The room was nice and warm. The warmness probably had something to do with the big fire near the far wall."You know Usa looked super happy to go see whomever she was going to see." Raye said inthe awkward silence. The moment she had uttered those words she wished she didn't because she could see the pain that struck his face as if he had been slapped hard. He quickly covered it up putting on a mask of indifference.

"I sure hope it's not to see a guy," Mamoru-san groaned without thinking, running a hand through his hair.

"Well looks likes someone's jealous," Ray teased.

"I am not jealous. I'm just worried about her safety," Mamoru-san replied a little too quickly causing Raye to rise an eye brow.

"Oh yeah, that's it, you assuming it's a guy is you totally not jealous" she stated laughing at him.

"It's not!" Mamoru nearly shouted back. "Plus I didn't say it was a guy."

"Yes you did and plus even if it was a guy he poses no conflict between you and Usagi, Chibi-Usa's still here right?", she said trying to calm him down. She watched as his eyes were getting this deadly black color and it reminded her of his days with Beryl. _'Not a good look'_, she thought mentally shivering.

You're right! It's getting late I better get Chibi-Usa to bed," Mamoru-san told Rayewalking back out to find Chibi-Usa and maybe do a little more investigating into Usako's friend.

"Ok well bye! Bye Chibi-Usa!" Raye shouted.

* * *

"Mamoru-san, can we go to your place. I want you to read me a story", yawned Chibi-Usa as she got into the car hoping to distract him she smiled at him one of her famous 1000 watt smile knowing she was going to get her way.

Mamoru-san really didn't want to. He wanted to go back to Usako's, drop off their daughter and check to see if she was home yet. Checking his watch he saw it as 11:31…"curfew time", but as he looked at said daughter he turned the car around and started heading home because he could not resist that look. "Sure kiddo", he said. _'Boy she look just like my Usako', _he thought and before he knew it they were at his apartment.

He turned around to tell Chibi-Usa to come on when he noticed she was out for the count. With a slight chuckle he got out and gently carried her to his apartment. He laid her down gently on the bed and he knew he wasn't going to leave her alone no matter how much he wanted to make sure Usako was alright. He quietly went into the living room and pulled his cell phone out pressing the number two.

Yep speed dial was great! He still remembered when she threw a fit when she found out she was number two on it. She was just so mad, even after he explained that the first digit was already reserved for voice mail but she was having none of it.

Chucking to himself he waited while the phone rang. He could have sworn that she picked up but maybe her call dropped so he called again but this time he went straight to voice mail. _'What is going on',_ he thought frustrated throwing his phone on the couch. He went back to his room to get a couple sheets. He so needed a bigger apartment so Chibi-Usa could have her own room. His last cohesive thought was that maybe his other little bunny just went to sleep and she'll call him in the morning-uh afternoon when she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was mind blowing! She just couldn't imagine the last time Mamoru kissed her like that; scratch that Mamoru never kissed her like that. This was Endymion at his full potential! She would remember this kiss anywhere and the last time she felt like this was well over a millennium ago.

Don't get her wrong Mamo-chan's kisses held the same power but she always felt he was holding back and now she knew how right that feeling was. "Endy", she groaned out in between kisses and she felt him smile as a response. They kissed a few more times before the need for air was suddenly important to the two.

"Glad you noticed", he replied more huskily, his eyes darkening with lust and desire.

Oh she knew this look also but Mamo-chan always left things abruptly and pulled back when things were too deep.

He smirked as if reading her mind and leaned forward to assault her mouth in another earth shattering kiss. If this was what heaven felt like she didn't want to ever leave. Suddenly she felt his hands roam all over her body before doing real numbers on her breast which was call-no begging for more attention.

"Gosh I've missed you", he groaned as he broke apart from her soft swollen lips.

She whimpered in reply too speechless or too filled up with desire to actually form a sentence. She wanted him; so she whimpered again because she was not getting the attention he made her body need in the first place!

He seemed to have gotten the memo as he assaulted her neck possessively as if he owned it.

"More, oh Endy", she moaned. "Ah please", she cried letting her hands tighten around his neck and cursing his outfit. .. Just then her phone had rung breaking the spell that seemed to have enchanted them.

_1 missed call Mamo-chan_.

"Oh my god", she cried finally realizing their current predicament. Within this mind blowing kiss she found they had moved from their standing position and she was now straddling him on a bench. _'Wow he is some multi-tasker'_, she thought before jumping off his lap as if she had been burnt.

"Is something wrong my love", he asked. Those big blue eyes of his wore shining in mock amusement while he watched her pace back and forth.

"Oh my gosh", she cried again as guilt filled her system. She was kissing a man whom was not Mamo-chan and knew full blown well had Mamo-chan not called she would have possibly done much more with the dashing black haired man clad in a white knight outfit.

'_But those same blue', she sighed. _ "No I am so sorry", she stated. "I didn't me too- it it's just that Ma- I am so sorry. I'm a horrible person", she cried shaking violently.

Moonlight knight aka Endymion couldn't take it anymore. He gently pulled her back down into his embrace and whispered, "Look at me".

She brought her eyes to meet his and saw all the love and admiration in those midnight blue eyes.

"You're not a bad person. You did nothing wrong, you may be his little bunny but you will always remain my love". His princess looked tired, so with that said he pushed back some golden strings and brought her hand up to him for a kiss. "I believe it is goodbye for know I must go", he said.

Despite the guiltiness that was tearing her apart she didn't want to part with her Moonlight lover- she meant Knight. Her eyes betrayed herself and he must have known because he said huskily, "I will always be there when you need me for as long as you need me I am only a call away". He kissed her on her hand one last time before saying "Adieu". Then he was gone.

Usagi made her way home by roof tops. The superhero was so emotionally confused. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Usa was so happy that Luna was out at Minako's because she really didn't want to recap on her meeting with her date.

The blond was so distraught with her confused thoughts she didn't even bother to remember to close her end of the bond so her feelings wouldn't leak through. "Oh Mamo-chan", she signed dreamily crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Mamoru woke up and insistently needed to take a cold shower to get rid of his henti dreams of his small little Usako doing things that small bunnies her age shouldn't do. Then he remembered last night and instantly reached out into their bond. Guilt immediately poured through him and that cold shower was no longer needed.

He tried to read more into it but as soon as he did it was gone. Before he could try again his daughter came out hopping widely into his arms begging for pancakes.

As he turned on the stove and started making said pancakes his mind drifted off to what his Usako could be hiding.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing and please keep Reviewing and tell me wat you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it has been awhile i'm an art student and mid terms/ finals are no joke hopefully i will be done with both stories at the end of winter break.**

* * *

_As he turned on the stove and started making said pancakes his mind drifted off to what his Usako could be hiding._

* * *

Said bunny woke up feeling like she died and went to heaven. She spent an incredible evening with Moonlight knight! Then proceeded to spend the night in her bed feeling guilty over nothing because in her mind Mamoru was Endymion and Endymion was Moonlight knight so technically she was NOT cheating…she just couldn't get caught because people would just not get it.

Shaking her head she begun to get ready for the arcade knowing Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were waiting for her seeming how it was 11 o' clock and she said she would be there by twelve.

As she was getting ready she noticed a huge mark on her neck the size of a golf ball. She decided to wear a light scarf and her hair down instead of her regular meat balls to cover it. She couldn't have her father seeing that or worse Mamoru.

She shivered at the thought of that conversation. _'Oh yea, see what had happened was you did it but it was the prince part of you and you don't remember because…'_ Yeah that would be one hell of a conversation.

Looking at the clock she panicked it was 11:45am. If she didn't leave now she would be late again. One thing was for sure as she raced down to crown was that she was not getting girlfriend of the year award.

* * *

Entering the arcade she mentally patted herself on the back; SHE WAS ONLY FIVE MINUTES LATE. "Hey Drew", she beamed as she went up to the counter all the while searching for her man and that pink thing that claimed to be related. Don't get it wrong she loved the sprout but she hated the fact that she had no time with Mamoru because of the sprout. She hated sharing Mamoru just as much as she did… if not more. "Ah daddies little girl", she sighed as she pooped on a stool.

"What was that Usa", asked Andrew. He just got done talking to Mamoru and he hated being the bearer of bad news! More than anything he did not like what his friend was doing to his little sister.

She just shook her head and muttered a slight 'nothing'.

"Well okay but hey Mamoru just called and said he can't make it because he promised Chibi-Usa that he would take her to the zoo to cheer her up from yesterday".

Usagi tried to keep her smile up and hide her disappointment from Andrew but the truth was she was really hurt. This was the tenth time he canceled with her to do something with Chibi-Usa. To say Usagi was envious of her little girl at the moment was a long shot but Mamoru was ruining their relationship all because he wanted father of the year award to a baby that didn't even exist yet and from the looks of it she wasn't going to.

"You know Andrew, its okay I'm a just spend today with the girls. We had plans anyways", she said in a voice that was more steady then she felt at the moment. Before he could reply she was gone with tears in her eyes.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Usagi ran into Minako.

"What are you doing here, I thought you and the girls had plans", explained Usagi as she hugged her best friend.

"No we decided to do our own thing since Raye has her chores and Ami wanted to study and Makoto had this cooking thing and you and Mamoru had a thing, so I decided to go shopping", said Mina as she flicked her hair back. "Soooooo where is your prince charming anyways Usa".

Usagi looked down to hide her pain stuck eyes and sobbed, "Chibi-Usa". It wasn't loud but it was just loud enough for Mina to hear.

"Oh I'm so sorry, hey I got an idea why don't I take you shopping and we'll get you some _items_ that would make him think twice from doing that again. Trust me when he looks at you he won't know you hit him", cried Mina as she dragged her twin to the mall. Usagi just laughed at her friend mistake at the saying.

The two was shopping for hours until they finally landed in front of Victoria Secrets. Usagi blushed crimson, "Mina we don't need to go in there", she squealed. Mina just giggled and dragged her in the store.

Mina was gushing at everything and insisted that they try on just as much. Then she found a cute little Tuxedo Kamen costume and told Usagi that she just had to buy it because Mamoru would flip. It was shorter than their sailor fukus and the boots were just as tall only black. The shirt was damn near see through but Usagi tried it on nether the less and it fit her like a glove extracting her curves and making her legs longer.

Mina whistled and Usagi blushed a new shade of red."I think you might just put Kamen out of a job", she said approvingly.

"Mina don't you think this a bit much", she asked looking down the red and black bra she was wearing, tugging at the skirt if you can even call it one.

"Come on you want to get his undivided attention don't you", asked Mina.

Usa nodded.

"So you have to seduce him. Plain and simple, now come on let's get changed and head back to the Crown. I just need to pick out a few more things".

* * *

The two walked back to the arcade and Usagi was immediately hugged by Chibi-Usa who just came out of nowhere.

Where there was Chibi-Usa there was Mamoru. Usa searched for his familiar green jacket. She totally got how he don't want Chibi-Usa to have the childhood he had and she was the closest thing to blood he had but she wanted-no needed his attention too.

With that said she marched up to the stool he was at. Why he didn't turn to greet her was beyond her so she tapped his shoulder.

This startled him a little but blue met blue and when he gave her a smile that melted her insides. She leapt into his arms and gave him a soul shattering kiss. Nothing else mattered but them two and she somehow managed to find her way in between his legs as he tried hard to continue sitting on the stool. There was a slight coughing noise and Mamoru pulled away.

'_Endy would not have down that',_ she thought as her eyes flashed with pain. "I- I missed you today", she told him.

"Yea I missed you too beautiful, what's wrong", he ask after both seeing and feeling how much she was hurting. '_Is that all because of me_,' he thought sorely. He knew he shouldn't have canceled but Chibi-Usa really wanted to go with her friend to the zoo and dragged him there. What else could he do? She was his kid after all. Speaking of, said kid was gushing and squealing very loudly over something in Usagi's shopping bag. He raised an eyebrow when Usagi blushed.

"oh Ma- ball head I can't believe you bought me this. It is sooooooooooo cuttttttttttteeeeeeeeee", exclaimed Chibi-Usa almost calling Usagi 'mamma' holding up the Tuxedo Kamen costume for all to see, "It's not Halloween yet but I can't wait to try on my costume."

Mamoru choked on his coffee as Usagi tackled Chibi-Usa for the thing and put it back in her bag.

"Chibi-Usa this isn't something that you should be wearing", smiled Mina as she patted the little girl head and winked at Mamoru.

"But there is nooooooooo way Usagi can fit that she's sooooo fat and it's just my size too", yelled Chibi-Usa.

"Trust me kid. Usagi can pull it off", she said again winking at the new red and groaning Mamoru as he tried hard to shake all the mental images he had about his little bunny in that Kamen outfit.

_'Wait why the hell did she get it in the first place'_, he thought back to what she was feeling guilty about and tried to hide earlier and rage filled him. She couldn't; nobody was allowed to touch his Buns and if he had to kill every man on earth to accomplish said mission who cares it was his planet.

"Usako what exactly are you doing with that. Aren't you also a little too young", he said sounding much harsher then needed to be looking at that bag with disgust.

"I- um Mina thought it would be cute and um she said that you'll like it and if you didn't then I could take it off", she said unsure and his eyes immediately darken as he envisioned doing just that.

Andrew was sitting quietly throughout this whole exchange and nearly died when he heard that. She was just too innocent for her own good sometimes.

"Well obviously he doesn't like it so you should take it back", glared Chibi-Usa mistaking Mamoru darken eyes for hate. Just then Usagi locket popped open and started playing and she realized that it was much later then she thought.

"Oh well, I'll just take it back", she said meekly and she raced out.

Mamoru finally getting out of his trance tried going after her bout found it difficult to move. He tried calling her though their bond but like this morning it was blocked. He signed in defeat at yet another fight they had.

* * *

Across town by the lake a man waited for his lovely women to make an appearance. She needed him again and he was happy to oblige. Feeling her presence he turned around and cobalt blue met sky blue and they both smiled.

"Take me", she said taking a step closer to him.

"Are you sure my love", he asked as she reached his arms.

"I'm sure Endy. I need this, make me yours", breathed Usagi.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review next chapter will be all hot and steamy.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I dont own SM.**_

_**Please Be Advised some Lemon involved !**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Moonlight Knight searched her eyes making sure he heard her right and that she was positively sure. Glancing in them he saw pain, determination and love. Her eyes told him all he needed to know and he desperately wanted to take all the pain away.

"Come here love", he whispered and she came willing. They wasted no time closing the distance between their lips.

The kisses were soft and sweet at first. Then Usa nibbled on his bottom lip begging for more, which he responded tenfold. They soon started to explore every inch over each other's mouth being rewarded with a low moan.

Her hands moved down his neck and under his shirt trying to feel every inch of him. She knew it was wrong, but right now she needed reassurance of his love and in a nutshell that was what Moonlight Knight was to her. Implying that no matter what, no matter the form he would always be there for her.

"As much as I want to take you right here and now, I feel that once the moment's over you might not want anyone else to see you in such a state", he breathed huskily against her pulling her closer so she could feel the hardness of his member against her.

She groaned in participation. Barely even registering what he was saying until she felt a cool breeze on her bare back. Realizing that he had no qualms about doing just that, there in the park as his hands were already lifting up her skirt and pulling down her underwear. "Your right", she said but as he continued to work his magic on her lower reigns it came out more as a moan then anything else.

"Then where can we go to continue this", he asked as he slipped a finger into her warmth loving the fact that she was already wet.

"Home-my house please", she cried as his fingers picked up the pace. She vaguely remembered that her parents were out of town and Sammy was at a friend's house. Chibi-Usa, did she even have to mention where the pink haired brat was? She was over her dad's happy and content. So home would be perfect. The only problem was she wanted him asap.

He chuckled, "patience my sweet".

Moments later they were in her room and clothes were flying everywhere.

"I love you Mamo-chan", she moaned against his advantages. He started kissing down her neck and gently sucking her collarbone. He laid her onto the bed and gently cupped her left breast and started to suck it while gently messaging the other one rewarding him with plenty of moans.

After what seemed like hours they finally made it to the bed and he soaked up the angel before him. She was breathtaking and all his at the moment. He positioned himself at her opening and searched her eyes for any pleas to stop and saw none so he entered, but when he did he was confused that he didn't feel her barrier. As she expertly moved her hips up against his all thoughts were lost.

* * *

Usagi was lost and entranced in his touch and kisses. When he laid her down on the bed she thought she was going to die of anticipation.

No, conquer to people beliefs she wasn't a virgin. She haven't been one since they battled Beryl and that was almost two years ago. Don't take it the wrong way she always been faithful to her Mamo-chan but when he was taken by the dark kingdom he raped- no took it the night before the big battle. Her mind knew it wasn't right but her heart and body had no objections. How can it truly be considered rape when it was with the man she loved she reasoned and eventually in time she truly forgave him.

Now if only Mamoru thought of it that way. When he first remembered he almost killed himself. He kept crying and begging for her forgiveness. He even went as far as going to the police station in hopes of sending him to jail so she could be 'safe'. To say she had enough of it was an understatement. Usagi just wanted to move on with their lives together so she used the crystal and wiped his memory of the encounter as if it had never happened. Until this moment she almost forgot it happened. Never did the blond realize how much she needed this and how much she missed this until he entered her.

He was gentle and slow; it was different then the last time when he was harsh and fast. This time he was more kind and caring. It wasn't until he stopped and looked at her confused that she remembered he thought she was a virgin. Before he had an opportunity to question it she moved her hips to his while her lips found his in a mind blowing kiss. Needless to say, for the rest of the night and way into the morning she not being a virgin was the least on his mind.

* * *

Across town Mamoru sat in a constant sweat. He felt empty and alone like he did all those years ago. He tried to reach out to her but found the bound was barely even there. All night he was confused at the large amount of high emotions from her side. It was filled with so much lust, anticipation and love, it nearly killed him. After the way he been treating her, those emotions couldn't be for him and that idea led him into his room looking intensely at Chibi-Usa.

For half the night he tried to see any part of him in her; questioning her heritage. She was the splitting image of her mother so it was a difficult task to accomplish.

Well all Serenity's were the splitting image of the ones before, the hair and eyes were all that differed them and even that becomes the same with age, power, and wisdom; silver eyes along with silver hair. Therefore, he sat down doing some serious soul searching trying to remember relatives that he once had as Endymion because he couldn't remember his own from this life time and still he got nowhere.

Now, after hours of getting nowhere, he sat staring desperately at the horizon willing it to go back down and cursing the day that was yet to come.

"Daddy", a tiny voice said interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to her, willing his eyes and expression not to give away his inner thoughts and fears. "Yes, princess", he replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh papa", she gasped once she took in his full composure. At times she could read him as good as her mother but said person was nowhere to be found. She heaved a sigh and did what she could; she hugged him.

His skin was like fire, he was probably running a fever. "Oh papa" she said again as he embraced her but this time a golden light came from her fingertips. Chib-Usa tried to do as much healing as she could to help him overcome whatever pain he was in by mimicking what she saw her father Neo King Endymion do a million times before.

Mamoru whole world lit up once he saw his power flow through his daughter veins. The golden glow from her hands couldn't have been anything but the Golden Crystal. Despite the fact that it was weak; that just meant that she wasn't in possession of it yet but it was hers to inherit. He really wasn't sure why he doubted his love one bit. True he still felt uneasy with his bond with his Usako but his family was secure and right in his arms. He squeezed back more tightly afraid that she would disappear and he would wake up all alone in that orphanage and this would all be a dream.

"I know what would make you feel even more better", she squealed.

"What's that princess", he asked letting go of her and taking in her appearance. One Odango was out of place and her eyes were droopy. She had pink hair all around her. He couldn't help but smile. He figured that his mood probably woke her up otherwise she would still be sleep asking for pancakes at noon if he let her.

Then she spoke the words he was dreading to hear all day because he still could not decipher the bond out.

"Let go see Mama", she smiled brightly at him in a matter of fact tone as if that was the answer to stopping world hunger.

And after two hours of consist pleading, pancakes, and getting dress they were on their way to Usagi's.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. I'm sorry it's been a while...college is no joke! I hoped i answered some of your questions in this chapter concerning what Mamoru feels.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry...its been awhile...you guys really dont like Rini and Mamoru. I just think they are slightly misunderstood but thanks for the reviews i love to read them.**

**i do not own SM.**

* * *

"Hm"...Usa signed contently as she snuggled further into the warmth next to her.

During the night she made him promise not to leave her. So there he lay beside his angel watching her sleep. He was planting kisses along her bare shoulder trying to wake her. All night he had been in a consent battle with himself. He felt Mamoru's distress and heard him calling out to him but as always she came first. That's how Mamoru would have reasoned as well so he ignored his other self and gave into his princess's pleas.

"Serenity", he whispered as he moved on top of her, balancing himself on his hands determined to wake sleeping beauty. He kissed her and still got nothing. He signed, "Sere", he said more huskily as he began to suck more intensely on her neck.

"Hm", she signed and moved closer to him but still kept sleeping. Finally he was getting somewhere.

"Usa", he mumbled against her neck.

"You called your highness", she said as she moved so they were face to face while wrapping her hands around his waist. She began drawing suggestive circles on his back smiling innocently.

"How long have you been up", he smirked.

"Oh since the third Serenity", she shrugged fringing innocence.

"Why didn't you say anything then you little minx", he said stopping her hands and holding them above her head. "You have been a very bad princess", he said bringing his head down to hers capturing her lips with his.

* * *

After two hours of getting ready and prolonging the trip to Usagi's house Chibiusa and Mamoru was finally there. He was desperately trying to keep his cool but he couldn't shake the awful feeling in his gut telling him something wasn't right.

"Are you just gonna stand there silly or are you coming in", smiled Chibiusa standing on the other side of the open door.

When she had opened it and how long he has been in his own little world he did not know.

"Yea come on kiddo", he said scooping her up. With the grace he had as Kamen, he walked soundlessly up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs he heard a moan or at least that what it sounded like and he almost dropped Chibiusa. Luckily she didn't notice and he prayed he was just hearing things. Only it was no such luck as he heard it again much louder and it was coming from Usa's direction. He cringed.

He also hated how his body reacted to the sound. _'Is she cheating on me'_, he thought as he put Chibiusa down trying to hide his rage and pain. He then told her to go to her room and play because who knows how long Usagi was going take to wake up.

She agreed and walked up the other set of stairs to her room without a care in the world.

It seems to be just in time as he heard his Usako's voice filling the hallway yet again saying, "oh yes" and when he thought he heard a man's voice; he snapped. All he saw was red as he raced with a speed he never known he had and yanked the door open so hard it was almost off the hinges.

He was very surprised at what he saw. The room was normal. He must have scanned it several times trying to ease his breathing looking for a sign. "Aw Mamo-chan", moaned the sleeping blond teen in the bed. He looked closer and indeed his Usako was doing just that; sleeping.

"Some dream", he laughed softly as he realized how badly he over reacted and how guilty he was for assuming the worst. For all that was happening was her having a wet dream that was doing wonders to his over worked imagination and lack of sleep. He knew he wasn't in his right state of mind so he tried to calm down as he watched her sleep for a couple of more minutes until he thought he was calm enough to wake her up.

"Usako", he whispered huskily unknowingly he started to mimic Endymion's earlier actions.

Usagi knew where his actions were leading to and before he could move her hair from her neck to discover the hickey that probably resided there she popped up and groggily said, "morning Mamo-chan".

"Aw, that was too easy Usako and god you're beautiful", he said the first part with a pout because he really wanted to kiss her but then the next part came out more huskily as he really looked at her. She was a vision. Even in the morning with her golden hair everywhere. She blushed and averted her eyes from his playing with her hands in her lap.

He mistook it as shyness but really she was feeling guilty as hell.

"I am so thankful I have you, you know that right", he whispered, tucking some lose hair behind her ear. He cupped her head and forced her to look him in the eyes. Blue met blue and all his worries went away. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her tighter in his embrace.

"God I missed you", he whispered and she never felt dirtier in her life.

"I love you", she said almost pleading with him to understand but she didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"I know that Usako", he smiled. "Hey let's go out today- just you and me", he continued really not wanted to be separated from her after last night. Saturday classes be damn, he could afford to skip.

"Wait what about Chibiusa", she asked making up an excuse; anything to make him leave she was feeling guiltier by the second. An all day outing with him would be too much.

He smiled the biggest smile ever and said "taken care of", he got up told her to get dress and that he will be waiting for her down stairs with pancakes.

Now how could she say no to that?

* * *

**_Please tell me how it was and review._**


	7. Chapter 7

A week later Usagi was sick in bed. This was the third day she was sick to her stomach.

All weekend she spent with her Mamo-chan while Endymion stopping by afterwards for a nightcap. Gosh she loved them both. Though she wondered how long Mamo-chan will kept this recent behavior up.

She sighed it was now Wednesday and she haven't been up to seeing either of them. Plus with her mom and dad back from vacation there was no way she could continue to do_that_ at home anymore. She told Endy to meet her at their usual time and place but with her feeling sick, she could barely do anything. She was thankful that a heart snatcher haven't attacked recently because the only attack that she could do was throw up on them.

_'This is not fun'_she thought warily as she looked around at all the flowers Mamoru have given her, hoping she get better soon. Her mother placed chicken noodle soup on her desk and she tried to eat it only to end up going to the bathroom throwing it up. "Something isn't right", she stated collapsing onto the bed for the umph time.

**Ring. Ring.**

Her phone would choose this moment to not shut up. _'Just perfect'_, she thought. Reaching into her subspace pocket she quickly notice two things. One the object was her communicator and two she could not ignore it and send the caller to voicemail. "Moshi-moshi", she said as she pressed the talk button.

"Get up you meatball head you been sleep for days now and we need you to suck it up and get your ass to this damn park...now", yelled Mars.

"I don't feel good Mars, but I will be there", the blond said with a look of determination and a transformation later she was off to battle.

* * *

After the battle her head would not stop hurting. She faked cheerfulness and went to the arcade with the crew. She swayed every now and then leaning onto a very pissed Mamoru. He wasn't mad at her but more so her guards because she was in no position to be fighting. She could have gotten killed and that was a fact he did not take lightly.

Chibiusa would not shut up on how she out shined Sailor Moon and talked about how her sugar attacked finally worked. Then she kept nagging on how her daddy didn't love her because mommy was getting all of his attention. It got to the point where even Ami told the girl to shut up because Usa wasn't feeling well.

"Hey guys", beamed Andy as they walked into the arcade, "what can I get you".

"The usual", replied Mina batting her eyelashes.

"Actually", Usagi drawled," can I get three double cheese burgers extra pickles and a large fry with a very big chocolate shake".

Everybody just gasped at her. "Ah sweetie don't you think you should take it easy. You haven't been feeling good", Mamoru said voice dripping with concern.

"Yea meatball head we know you miss the arcade but damn", replied Rei.

"Guys leave her alone", Lita said jumping to Usagi's defense.

"Excuse me but we couldn't help but over hear, but its sounds like you're eating for two dumpling", replied Amara coming out of nowhere leaving the group stunned.

Mamoru was the first to speak; now having a new reason to be pissed. His mind drifted back to that weekend when he was hearing things at her house. "You have no idea what you're talking about", he spat glaring at the tomboy in front of him. Gripping Usagi more tightly he continued on by saying, "not that it is any of your business but Usako and I have decided to wait".

Not backing down from the challenge Amara replied, "Who said it was yours".

Before anyone could blink Mamoru was stalking towards the girl for the first time in a long time wanting to hit a woman. He almost did have his Usako not been in tears begging for him to stop.

"She's not like that. You owe her an apology ", replied Mamoru through gritted teeth but truthfully he didn't know who he was trying to convince himself or everyone else.

"He's right I would never do that. This thing that I have is just a bug", screamed Usagi with narrowed eyes launching onto Mamoru even more. Hoping that she wasn't indeed pregnant because of all the times her and Endymion did do it they never once used protection.

The rest of the table grew silent until their meals came and the tension seemed to die down. After they were finish Mamoru kissed both his bunnies' goodbye and walked stiffly to his car so he could go to work.

After he was gone Mina laughed joined in by Lita saying, "Well that was awkward".

The girls then said their goodbyes and Usagi and Chibiusa headed home.

Chibi-usa was still ranting on her attack and the upcoming day she had planned with Mamo-chan because he was taking her on a field trip. All the while Usagi kept thinking that she needed to get her hands on a pregnancy test.

* * *

**Short I know but i promise to update soon. Please review oh and happy new years...lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long...smh college what more can you say.**

* * *

_"You know you can't run forever Sere." A raven haired man yelled after the retreating form of his princess._

_The princess then turned around from a distance and said, "Why not?", feeling a little bolder she added, "will you not follow?"_

_With that she turned and continued to run. She was dreading the serious conversation that was supposed to take place. How was she supposed to tell him she was with child when their planets were at war? She knew this would be the last time they were together and yet she couldn't say goodbye; so she ran._

_As she neared a pound she felt two large arms encircled her. _

_"Don't you know no matter where you go I will always find you? I will never let you run far." The prince said letting his arrogance show._

_Whatever she was about to say died on her lips as they collided with his hungrily. They needed no words for now because in that moment she was his._

* * *

_**Beep beep beep**_**.**

"Ah", Usagi groaned waking up. "Just when the good part was coming", she signed referring to the dream she just had. It was a memory of her past life as Princess Serenity.

_'Hm I wonder if I ever told him'_, she thought gloomily as she rumpled through her memories or lack thereof. She didn't even know she was pregnant until now and she immediately felt sick again. Not only did she kill herself but she killed their child too. Now she might have to tell him that she was pregnant again and it was his but he just didn't remember because his past self did it.

She sighed heavily, the shit she got herself into.

Sometimes it was like they were two different people even though they were one in the same. She thought it was his upbringing because she was nowhere as graceful as Sere but she had moments damn it. One of those moments was her being pregnant at the wrong time. She cringed at what a seven month pregnant Sailor Moon would look like.

"Mama", a small voice interrupted her thoughts.

Usagi turned to sound to see a head of pink at her door way. She unconsciously put her hands to her stomach and smiled.

"Are you okay?" asked the little girl as she moved closer, "You don't look so good mama".

It was times like this she didn't know why she disliked the child. "I am now", Usagi said as she hugged Chibiusa. No matter what happened she knew that running from her problems would not solve anything. "Hey why don't we go to the park?" Usagi asked, trying her best to not cry over spilled milk.

"Yay- I mean are you sure? You've been sick all week." Chibiusa explained. Getting up she replied that she was fine and that she just been running from a big problem.

"My mother always says that running from problems never solves anything and no matter where I end up hiding her and papa aren't that far behind", Chibiusa said all matter a fact showing her arrogance.

_'Just like Endymion'_, She thought.

"Your mom sounds really smart Small Lady, are you sure she's my future self?", Usa teased. The younger rabbit just wrinkled her nose and cross her arms.

_'Oh now she acts like me'_, she thought choking on a laugh "Let's go".

* * *

The two spent the entire day together. First was the park where they played for awhile and helped a lost bunny. They then went shopping and somewhere in all that Usagi brought a pregnancy test. She decided she was going to take when they met the crew at The Crown so she didn't have to worry about her parents finding the box.

As they entered she grew more and more nervous. Chibiusa asked her more than once if she needed to go back home. After they got a booth she excused herself to the bathroom.

She must have read the box like eighty times before she started to chant, 'You can do it...it's just peeing'. As weird as it sounded she wanted Mamoru to hold her hand through it. This pee that was to come could change her life forever and she was scared. She tried her hardest but nothing came and she wanted to get this over with.

"Mamo-chan." she whimpered.

"Usako!" She heard followed by obsessive banging on the door caused her to jump mid air. She was not expecting him to answer and appear out of nowhere. His rapid banging on the wall scared the mess out of her and finally it came. Relief floored over her as the hard part was over. Now all she had to do was wait five lousy minutes.

"Usako are you okay? I'm coming in!"

"No Mamo-chan I'm fine really!" She said. She hurried up with what she was doing and left to meet a really concerned Mamoru.

"I felt you were in trouble." He explained sheepishly.

It was her fault really he came. She was keeping track of the emotions that went in and out of the bond and lately she just didn't feel like sorting them all so she just closed it.

Was it his fault that the first thing he felt was panic and freight. '_Hell no'_, he thought. He was tired of the secrets but he knew that if he was to ask she would just charm her way out of it. The pregnancy theory really did a number on him. Clearing his head he ordered his usual coffee and started to have a conversation with her about getting a new apartment because he was tired of sleeping on the couch.

Usa was honored he asked her to go apartment hunting with him. Of course she was a little peeved when her mini me begged to come along.

"Come on it's my house too you know so I should pick it as well!" Chibiusa chirped. Sometimes she was too grown for the splendid age of 7. So she put on this fake smile and awaited the arrival of her friends.

On the outside looking in they looked like the perfect family, but to Usagi it was like a death sentence. She prayed that it was better in the future, because she wasn't sure how long she could continue to be ignored as she ate her food in silence, with that same smile plaster her face as the two Chiba's talked about their days.

"You know I'll always choose you." Endymion whispered in her mind. She thought it was Mamoru that said it out loud.

"Thanks Mamo-chan, you always know what to say." She chirped and snuggled into his arm.

Mamoru sweat dropped; he had no problem with the display of affection, he gotten use to it even though he was still uncomfortable at times. Why was she happy that he was eating a sandwich?

"Ah Usa what did I say, because all I remember saying is I'm about to eat my sandwich." he said. He wished he would have stayed quiet when he felt her freeze then jumped away from her arm as if burnt. He frowned at the sudden loss he felt.

"If you didn't say that then who did?" she pondered.

"Who said what Usako? What did you think I said?" he asked more gently thinking to himself that he needed to order two padded cells; one for his little bunny to hop around in, and the other so he wouldn't be far. He looked down at her, and she looked scared. 'What is she afraid of?' he pondered.

"Um…I-I have to p-pee." She stammered and fled to the bathroom. She slammed the door so fast, she missed her friends coming in and giving the 'What just happened?' looks. Mamoru only shrugged in reply.

* * *

She stayed against the door and tried to catch her breath only to be assaulted moments later by Endy's lips on hers. She was the first one to break away, "What are you doing here?" she squealed.

"Well you called for me…" He trailed off, leaning in again only to collide with her cheek as she turned away.

"No- I no I didn't, Mamo-chan's outside." She said, backing up further into the door feeling bad. Her mind was trying to tell her this wasn't right but her body was giving into the internal war.

"I hate sharing." He spat through gritted teeth, his voice like royal steel, "Why don't we get rid of him?"

Her heart constricted in her chest at the thought of getting _'rid_' of him.

"I will always choose you", he said against her ear almost desperately."Are you with child once more", he asked not moving his head from her neck.

She looked down and it was like she was looking at a small fragile child. He felt her eyes on him so he looked up. His eyes were so sad and broken. All of her unanswered questions were revealed to her through his eyes.

"Let's find out shall we." She replied gently going to the sink and digging into her subspace pocket. She looked at the thing funny, "I'm confused."

"What's wrong?" asked an attentive Endymion, whose eyes and demeanor went into protector warrior mode.

"I'm not pregnant", she whispered and for that that she was extremely confused because her body was telling her that she was. Yet the test was as clear as day, a little sad face shown on the screen.

If he was a little farther he would have missed it. He was sadden by the thought of not getting that second chance to be a father but also relieved because this was really no time for a baby to be born in.

"Endy", she gasped, "I am so sorry, I know what this would have meant to you, and I- I".

"Don't apologize Sere, everything happens for a reason. I understand and I can wait", he replied sounding wiser than his years or as wise as his years since he was almost a thousand.

"I know but" she whimpered in his embrace.

"Don't", he said as he leaned down and kissed her. Within moments her back was pressed against the wall and her skirt hiked up. She moaned as she let her body take control of her and gave into his advantages, which was soon interrupted by a huge banging sound.

* * *

"Usako, are you okay? Open up!" Mamoru yelled frantically.

"Yeah you been in there for almost an hour." snarled Rei's voice, muffled by the door. "What, did you do forget how to use the bathroom Odango-atama?"

"Yea Odango others have to use it too!" yelled Chibiusa.

* * *

Endymion was beyond mad as he heard the insults thrown at his princess.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" Usagi yelled to both the people on the other side of the door and to Endymion whose midnight blue eyes now shone a bright gold. In efforts to calm him down she kissed him. That make out session was brief because Mamoru kept threatening to bust down the door. "I'll see you later." she said shyly, "I think Mamo-chan really will do It." she giggled.

"No doubt he would. All he wants to do is ensure your safety and that goes before logic." he agreed, kissed her hand and was gone.

After making sure she was decent she opened the door and was instantly pulled into a big embraced by Mamoru. She took noticed of all her friends, especially Rei and Minako. She gulped; Rei probably sensed his presence and Mina probably felt the weakness in her and Mamoru's bond. There was no getting out of this one.

"I'm fine really, guess it's just some side effects that I've been having for a week now." She beamed as if nothing was wrong. She then proceeded to escape Mamoru's embrace and ordered to her heart's content. They all just gawked at her wondering why she was on cloud 9.

"What I just failed a test. I failed a test, I failed the test!" She chanted all the way to the counter, leaving seven confused people behind her.

"Since when is failing a good thing?" inquired Ami.

"Something ain't right" huff Makoto, as she crossed her arms over her chess shaking her head in dismay.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please continue to show me love and review …I hoped you liked it.**

**I was planning on making her pregnant but I thought it would be a little expected so I made her have that dream reliving a past memory from Serenity's life during the fall of the millennium.**

**Her morning sickness and pregnancy systems were due to the awakening of those memories and her body thinking that she was still pregnant. But actually she's not, she's just confused. This is actually a coping mechanism for mothers who are traumatized when losing their babies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for the delay...life got in the way...hope you like it _**

* * *

_"Something ain't right" huff Makoto, as she crossed her arms over her chess shaking her head in dismay._

"Yea", said Rei narrowing her eyes, looking towards her princess munching down on her burger like no tomorrow.

"Well we all know that but we need to figure out what it is and fix it", announced Minako pounding on her hand on the table. "ow", she cries after it made impact, making everyone sweat drop.

"And you girls call yourself scouts", whispered Chibiusa.

"Bitch and you call yourself a moon princess, so we even", yelled Rei getting highly pissed off with Chibiusa bratty behavior. She was itching to pick an argument with her and put her in her place. Kid or no kid no one was allowed to talk about the princess besides her.

"Rei", Mamoru barked glaring at her, taking a protective stance in front of her. If looks could kill Rei would be dead, as she stared into his now golden eyes.

She gulped while he continued holding her stance. She was not afraid. "Yes Mamoru-san", she asked sweetly faking innocence.

"Don't play dumb Rei, and don't talk about Small Lady like that or next time you just wont receive my words", he spoke deadly calm.

"Whoa are you threatening her", asked Makoto stepping in cracking her knuckles. "Cuz if you mess with one you mess with us all", she declared.

Her response was a loud hallow laugh, "don't be fooled on who I am, you do best to remember what I'm capable of", turning to Chibiusa he smiled and said, "let's go, before the aliens pollute our air".

"Yay, I wanna an ice cream", she beamed jumping into his arms. She threw a raspberry at Rei on her way out.

"Alien", she fumed, "who the hell you calling an alien Chiba".

Next thing you know the earth shook. _"Earthquake"_, was being shouted all around them and the scouts were having a hard time standing, Minako was actually on her butt. The only ones who wasn't effected were him, Chibiusa, and Usagi who had long since forgotten her hamburger to watch the cool Mamoru lose it to her scouts. It was no secret that he merely tolerated them because of her.

"As I said Martian, you should learn your place on my planet", he growled, eyes flicking a hint of gold.

"We don't listen to you, and we damn sure don't answer to you Chiba-san", Makoto replied for her friend who was still trembling.

Before he could reply Usagi thought she should intervene before the bloodshed commenced. "But you do answer to me", she stated her voice droid of emotion, "we will talk about this later at the meeting, not now", she told the girls. Turning to Mamoru she gently placed her arms around his and leaned into him trying to calm him down, getting rid of the 'earthquake' in the process. "Let's go Mamo-", she never got to finished because his lips came crashing onto hers.

The kiss was rough yet gentle. It was a possessive display showing the girls that she was his and therefore they were under his lead as well because she was his equal. "hm Endy", she moaned against his lips as he continued to assault them for minutes later.

He soon broke away smiling charmingly at her pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. He then looked at the girls, "and don't you forget", with that he and the two Usagi's where out the door.

"Wow you really ticked him off", said Ami cleaning her glasses

"I can't believe Usa sided with him". Huffed Rei and Minako started laughing and pointing at her, "real mature".

"Come on, he called you a Martian", she explained rolling on the floor laughing not bothering to get up.

"He called you an alien too you know", she huffed out.

"And I'm proud of it how else did I obtain my unearthly beauty", she asked.

* * *

While Makoto and Ami tried to hide their giggles, Mamoru and the two Usa's were at his apartment packing.

"Mamo-chan do you have to pack this _ugly_ thing", yelled Usagi holding up the legendary green jacket.

"Because love I love it", he said smirking as he taped the box labeled 'fragile Usako don't touch' on it in big red letters.

"Mamo-chan, I wanna go to the zoo tomorrow, can I go please", asked Chibiusa. "I'm doing a report on elephants", she gushed.

"Ah Brat he has to work tomorrow, or did you forget that little detail", explained Usagi sticking her head up in triumph.

"Oh please don't let me go alone with Odango Atama I thought you loved me", cried Chibiusa.

At this Usagi practically blew up. "This is what happens when you kill your children I get it. I ruined it the first time and now you gave me a malfunction one instead", she said to herself or at least she thought she did until Mamoru looked at her and said 'Usagi".

Chibiusa looked like she hasn't heard the remark and was still insisting on looking at those elephants.

Mamoru was beyond mad. _'How dare she say that, wait what other one was she talking about'_, he thought. "Um look Usa I'll take you okay, I'll find a way don't worry", he said kissing her forehead. "No why don't you get ready for bed okay and go to sleep, WE will be there to tuck you in to bed in a minute Sweetheart", he continued as he ruffed up her hair.

Once she was out of site he turned to Usagi and growled, "What the hell is your problem".

She turned wide eyes on him. "My-my problem- no Chiba you're the one with the problem", she hollered.

"Now you're being ridiculous, lower your voice **our** daughter is sleeping in there", he hissed. "You been acting this way ever since your _friend_ shown up", he finished saying friend with a lot more venom then needed.

Usagi flinched inwardly, she wasn't use to being on the receiving end of his venom, but she wasn't about to back down. "Oh so now she's my daughter, well excuse me if I didn't get the memo. You're parading around father of the year to a child not even born yet, keep it up and she won't be", she hissed just as quietly.

Her words struck a chord and before he knew it, he had her slammed up against a wall. "Watch it Usagi you walking on a thin line, you need to grow up, she is just a child", he spat.

Tears were unwillingly going down her cheeks, "you love her more than me don't you", she whispered, but he continue to shake her and tighten his grip so she cried, "Mamo-chan you're hurting me".

Mamoru looked down at what he was doing and he snapped out of it. Letting her go he stepped back looking at her and noting the bruise on her he admittedly hated himself, "Shit-Usako I am so sorry", he tired to step closer to her in helps of comforting her saying, "baby I had a bad week and I'm so sorry", he kept repeating it.

"No", she cried, "I am", she cried frozen in place her heart beating rapidly. "He sounds and looks the same, walk alike, but in the end it never is. Is it", she asked silently more to herself than to him.

"Usa, please look at me baby, oh baby let me make it up to you" , he tired reaching out towards her but she flinched at his touched. She never flinched, even while he was evil Endymion.

"No", she repeated. "Don't bother I'm not her, not anymore", she said wiping the tears off her face rushing past him and through the door leaving her purse. She ran.

* * *

She ran as fast as her feet could take her until she reached the temple where she knew her girls where waiting on her at. Looking at her makeup mirror and gave herself a once over. "You got this Sere", she coached towards herself.

As she opened the door she was immediately embraced by her four friends, "aw Usa WHATS WRONG", asked Makoto.

"And don't say you okay cuz I can feel the bad vibes from miles away we thought you were fine at Mamoru's with your trading ass", hollered Rei.

"That's the problem, I felt it cracking", whispered Minako said soberly having everyone stare at her, "what I am the goddess of love".

"You guys let Usagi speak and sit down she looks like she been through a lot", inquired Ami.

"It's nothing me and Mamo-chan just got into a very big misunderstanding about well everything. ", she cried. "He even took the day off tomorrow to spend it with her. It's always her lately, and when Endy came it was like I had my Mamo-chan back", she whispered more so to herself then the others revealing far more then she intended.

"Whoa back up Endy as in Endymion…", asked Makoto

"As in Mamoru", Rei asked, "how actually can he be in two places at once, I'm not understanding".

"Well yeah, but not actually it's not what you think", replied Usagi.

"No, I think I do", answered Mina, "that's why I felt the contradicting ties, it like when Mamoru and Moonlight knight was at the same place at the same time right".

"It's scary how accurate you are", Usagi cried.

"Wait how is that possible the only reason Moonlight Knight was created was because Mamoru's psychic had the overwhelm feeling to protect you when he physically couldn't. Tuxedo Kamen is perfectly able so what other needs are there", questioned Ami.

At this Usagi face turned bright red. "Uh-um-huh", she stuttered. She looked around the room saw mina and Makoto had cocky grins, Rei well she was shaking her head in dismay and Ami looked really confused. Poor Ami, she had no idea what was going on.

"You guys it's not what you think", she replied but when Mina looked like she was going to voice her opinions she said, "Okay it is what you think but it gotten way out of hand ".

"What do you mean out of hand, Usa what happened", asked Makoto coming to sit beside her friend putting a hand on her shoulder.

"See I kinda was almost pregnant again, and Endymion doesn't want to –well he wants to get rid of Mamoru- you know Photoshop him out of the picture, cropped out you, name it because he despises his modern day counterpart", she told them receiving gasps all around.

"You lucky girl", beamed mina receiving crazy looks. She continued, "Come on I mean you could be pregnant, and that would be a gallon times worse".

"You egg head this is really bad", signed Rei. "Endymion can't separate him and Mamoru... he would die", she said gravely.

"I don't want him to die", Usagi cried.

"Yea Rei you are underestimating the Earth Prince", stated Ami. "He won't but Mamoru would fall ill and die. You can't have one without the other it is impossible. You are Usagi just as much as you are Serenity. It's a 50/50 package deal. Sure you can live without knowledge of her but you can't have two different bodies and minds, because in the end it is only one soul even though it may have many names."

"Usagi the weaker one will die, it will be a war. You know how those goes. Serenity can't leave without Endymion, just like you can't live without Mamoru-san".

"Mamoru don't love me anymore he simply doesn't have the time, whereas Endy would move mountains to find a way to me", Usa sighed. "I know what I have to do", she said jumping up, "I'll see you later kay", and with that she ran out of the temple.

"This is bad", signed Minako.

"We have to warn Mamoru san", shouted Rei, transformation pen in hand.

"No", commanded Minako, "it is not our place, or concern whether he lives or dies, if the princess calls us than we go", she stated gravely. The others let her words sink in, realizing this was the Serious Mina from the Silver Millennium speaking and not the carefree blond from moments before. "It is our duty to protect and defend and if we are going over to Mamoru-san's it would be to beat his butt for the bruises on her arm if anything else."

"I'm game", Makoto chirped, "let's go".

* * *

**tell me what you think...please review and im sorry for any grammatical errors i thought you guys waited long enough so i didn't have my beta read this first like i should have...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own SM...**

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**

**now on to the story!**

* * *

She glowed in the moonlight while her tears feed the lake, as she cried once again over Mamoru. '_How many times had she cried because of him'_, she wondered.

"Too many, my love your tolerance level astounds me", Endymion said coming from out of thin air.

She wasn't even startled by his appearing out nowhere; she was that used to it now. Her back was still facing him, and she no longer cared to hide any of her feelings or thoughts. She was just tired, but a live without Mamoru, was that even possible.

Endymion didn't know how long he stared at her back, but his heart breaking slowly. It was like a double edge sword because he felt both Usa's and Chiba's pain, but he could take away hers. So he would; he decided as he walked towards her wrapping her shivering form in his arms. "I have a surprise for you love", he cullied in her ear.

"I need no more surprises today, I just want to be alone", she replied hollowly, even though she leaned back into his warmth and she felt his grip tighten.

"well you know I'm not going to do that", he chuckled slightly nuzzling his head on her shoulder, 'it's too dangerous", he said more seriously, "I promise you will like it".

"aw alright Endy, it better be good", she said as she turned around and hugged him.

"isn't it always", he replied huskily leaning down to kiss her forehead, while she erupted with laughter, "ah there's that smile. At first I thought I lost you somewhere".

"Your nasty, but I'm not complaining so come on prince charming, where is my surprise", she asked looking around happily a complete 180 in Endymion's mind.

"Now there is the Princess we all know and love, now close your eyes", he said and when she reopened them she found herself staring at a door.

"I don't get it, who lives here", she asked turning around to face him with her head tilted and her noise scrunched up in pure confusion.

He took one look at her and laugh, he couldn't help it she was just that cute.

"Endymion, I'm glad my pain and confusion amuses this half of you as well, you can paint a rose any color you want but in the end it's still a rose, I'm leaving", she stated dryly turning to go only to feel a tug on her wrist bringing her back to him. She looked up and gasped at the solemn and pained expression that was on his face.

" it doesn't matter who I am, you pain is never funny, or partakes in my amusement, what you feel I feel just as bad if not three times worst, if I had it my way you will never have a frown on your face", he said gravely. He saw her bout to object to something so he continued, "Mamoru's just blind. He's lost in the fog, but the clouds will clear, and the sun will shine, that and you just been spending too much time with Venus. She got you saying her random backwards quotes", he joked the last part to lightening the mood.

"Well I could spend more time with you, I know a couple of activities that we could do to past the time", Usagi replied more huskily then even she knew she could be.

"You're killing me", he said as he picked her up bridal style moving her so he could open the door.

"Then stab me back", she said looking into his eyes before leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

"Oh I plan on it, in our new penthouse", he said opening the door and carrying her into the house.

"Nani", she squealed as she looked around. Had she been standing she would have fell, the place was that gorgeous. It was bigger than Mamoru's apartment. Later examination of it would tell her that she had three bedrooms, a balcony, and two bathrooms with a walk-in closet in the master bedroom.

"well mostly yours, you key is on the table Usa, it's a home fit for a princess. Don't worry about the bills I own the building", he said smugly.

She raised an eyebrow at that statement, "you own the apartment complex"?

"well Mamoru does and according to the technicality of things he is a part of me since I was here first", Endymion spoke regally.

"Spoken like a true king", Usagi said as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him," I don't care how you did it but thank you".

"Well you can thank me later, now we start the tour in the bedroom", he said as he started kissing her and walked blindly to the bedroom.

"There roses everywhere my prince", she giggled, while he smirked.

"Does that even surprises you", he asked as he deposed his special cargo on the bed.

"Always", she said as she brought her lips to his.

"You know", he said as he moved his way to her neck, "there is another reason why I brought this apartment".

"hm", she moaned as his hands connected with her breast caressing them as he still sucked on her neck.

"you can scream as loud as you want now", he said smugly as he left her neck to lift up her shirt and bra to have better excess to her breast.

She gasped loudly when she felt his hot warm tongue on them. She arched her back wanting more, needing more of him. She started fumbling with his shirt trying to pull it up so she could feel all of him. Once that task was complete she started for his pants, while he moved on to the other breast letting one of his hands start to tug at her pants getting them half way off and started to massage her already wet underwear with his thumb earning him a slight moan in return. He chucked as his head went lower and lower leaving kisses in his wake until he got to her core and proceeded to pull her pants and underwear completely off.

Right as his tongue made contact with her jewel her communicator beeped and they both groaned in disappointment.

"duty calls", she said breathlessly as she was trying to clear her head to focus on the task at hand. She pressed the glowing button with the mars symbol, "moon here", she says still breathless.

"are you running", asked the Martian, "well anyways we need you asap at the park".

"okay I'll be there in a minute", she said wiggling out of Endymion's embrace and turning off the communicator.

"you do know if you wanna go anywhere you are going to have to stop wiggling right", he smirked kissed her stomach and got up.

"I'll be back", she said as she started to transform no time for putting on clothes.

"no I'm coming with you", he said leaving no room for agreement as his clothes magically reappeared on him. He grabbed her in an embraced and teleported to the battlefield.

* * *

**_At Mamoru's when Usagi left before the call of battle…._**

"what was I thinking", Mamoru said pacing his apartment. He should of went after her and told her all his doubts and insecurities that he have been feeling for weeks. He should have told her that he missed her and only wanted her alone. But instead his pride got the best of him and he snapped causing fear to seek into her eyes because of him. Man how he hated himself because of it.

He tired calling her but every time it went straight to voice mail. So now he sat there in his self loathing, praying that she would forgive him when suddenly all at once he felt all of her emotions. He felt her turmoil, her anguish, her resentment and the emptiness she must have bottled up for weeks, but what really shocked him was that guilt and confusion. It was so over powering had he been anyone else it would have brought him to his knees.

He didn't want to think about what she did he just wanted to go to her and comfort her and deal with their problems in the morning. With that game plan in motion he grabbed his coat and was half way out the door when he heard a door from inside open. He cursed mentally, wishing that Serenity and his future self Endymion would take their kid back so he and Usa could fix their relationship without the parenting part until it came NATURALLY.

"Papa where you going", Chibi-Usa asked still half asleep looking very much like Usagi.

As he looked down at here= he could have sworn he say flecks of midnight blue mirroring back at him. Shaking his thoughts he answered, "I was going to go check on Usako," he signed closing the door reluctantly, "but I don't want to leave you by yourself so I can wait till the morning after I take you to hortaru's".

"No Go, I'm a big girl Mamo-chan", smiled Chibi-Usa, "go after moon mama, I'm Sailor Chibi Moon for god's sake", she joked.

Mamoru wanted to argue and briefly wondered if an alien took over her body but he shrugged it off as she was just maturing.

"oh yea, hold on a sec", she said as she ran back into the room with her pink hair flying in her wake. She was back seconds later with a light blue purse. He looked at it funny to it clicked that it was Usagi's. "Can you give her this back", she said as she ran towards him effectively tripping over her own feet and spilling the purse contents on the floor.

"It's scary how you act just like her sometimes, but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree", he laughed bending down to help the fallen girl scrambling to pick up Usa's things.

"hey", she exclaimed, "I resent that".

He just raised an eye brow and smirked, "oh really", he said as he picked up Usa's cell phone and deposited it into her purse. No wonder she didn't pick up, he thought.

"yes, I'm not an apple", she screamed astound, throwing more stuff into the bag.

He briefly wonders how big this small purse actually was until he saw a little white stick that caught his eye. "what the hell", he whispered reaching for it thinking-hoping his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Mamo-chan what's that in your hand", inquired the child. "Mamo-chan", she repeated only to see his eyes darken much like earlier when he was talking to Raye. Have she been anyone else she would have ran and hid but her being small lady of Crystal Tokyo and stubborn just like both her parents she wanted to know what was this thing in mama's purse to make her papa so angry. "Papa, you're creeping me out, what is that thing".

"I'll tell you when you're older, now back to bed", he declared coming out of his dark thoughts long enough to appear calm in front of the small child. He was beyond mad; here he was thinking that he was in the wrong, when she was the one who was cheating. he wanted to wait and have her first time to be special; jokes on him because while he was waiting she was hitting the sacks with someone else.

He felt sick to his stomach remembering that day when he heard her-them in her room- how could he be so native. How could she just throw away a thousand years? He wanted to kill the bastard that took his Serenity away from him- his Usako. He needed to kill something. He tried to reason that she didn't have the heart to do this but his logic won saying that virgins don't need pregnancy test. AS he looked at the small device he saw the no flashing on it and an odd sense of relief washed over him because he wouldn't know what he would do if she was pregnant.

"deep breaths, deep breaths", he coached himself. "Aw f this I need a drink", he turned his head in the direction of where Rini was sleep thinking if he could leave her for awhile to get one and confront that…she's still Serenity and your duty is to protect her, his mind whispered, even from him.

A bright pink light took him out of his thoughts, 'she getting really annoying' he thought, wondering what she wanted until the pink light clicked. 'Sailor Chibi-Moon was needed'.

And there she stood waiting by the balcony waiting impatiently for him to transform. Have Sailor moon transformed, and if she has why didn't he feel it? Maybe it was because it always felt like a massive heart attack and he was already experiencing one with her infidelity, but now was not the time. She needed him, so he cleared his mind and tired to pull his rose from his subspace pocket and transform. So imagine his surprise when he couldn't transform.

"Mamoru hurry up she needs us", she cried.

"Where are they", he asked.

"The park by the lake, now let's go", she said and he never felt more helpless in his life.

"Go without me, I'll catch up in a few", he said reluctantly knowing if he said stay she wouldn't listen. She just gave him a funny look and off she went.

He arrived at the scene still in civilian form and if he was not heartbroken enough to kill him, this was the icing on the cake; Sailor Moon being rescued by someone else. She no longer needed him, he thought.

* * *

**Well tell me how u like it and review...next chapter Mamoru tries to confront Usagi...will Endyimion step in and meet him face to face?**


	11. Reason for the Madness:Author's Note

**AS A REMINDER I DON'T OWN SM...**

**Authors Note and explanations please read:**

In episode 53 English part three if you watch them on YouTube when Moonlight Knight relieved who he was after he called Serena every name in the book. She was confused and flabbergasted to find out it was really him because when they were at the arcade game both him being moonlight knight and just plain on civilian Darien where there at the same time she dismissed the idea of them being the same person.

Whereas he admits that and I quote, 'he's not Darien, but the courageous soul of Darien that fights the negaverse'. He then started explaining how dare lost all his stupid memoires except the need to protect her. So he was created to fulfill that mission of protecting her but dare got his memories back and he was too weak to sustain his soul externally anymore as a separate being so they formed as one again.

Now piecing context clues together and finding loop holes that can be possible if you think outside the box. I assumed moonlight night was Endymion because he said that he was dare's 'courageous soul' and Endymion is a part of Darien because that's who he was during the silver millennium, not just the future.

Moonlight knight was too flipping long to keep typing and putting myself in the charters shoes it was a mouthful to say especially doing those activities. I wanted them to feel more comfortable around each other, that is why she call him Endy; Her nickname for Endymion.

Past Endymion can survive without Mamoru but the situation is not verse versa because essentially getting down to the knitty gritty Endy is his soul. Whereas Mamoru and moonlight knight was at the same place at the same time Tuxedo Kamen and him can't be because Mamoru is using that 'courageous soul' to sustain his transformation (being one with his past self). Which is why when in my story when Endymion decided that he was going to stay for good was the reason that Mamoru can't transform into Kamen. It was also the reason a few chapters prior that their soul bound was acting up and he felt absolutely nothing and empty because the soul bound was started with Endymion and Serenity.

Yes they renewed their love as modern day Usa and Mamoru but that's when I had another idea kick in. Serenity and Usagi are one being because Usagi accepted all of who she is, whereas Mamoru and Endymion are constantly at each other's head because Mamoru won't accept him and Endy being one and the same. Mamoru knows his past was Endymion and his future is Endymion but refuses to believe that he is Endymion in the present as well. He is trying to hold on to his only memory as a child; his name is Mamoru and that's all he knew and it's hard for him to accept anything else. Mamoru always has been Endymion just like Usagi have always been Sere.

Both men personality and demeanor represent that which of an alpha male. Having two of which in the same vicinity is asking for a war because they both fight for dominance, which is why Mamoru is at a constant internal battle with himself. I have already stated that Mamoru do not have memories of when he was Moonlight Knight; therefore he doesn't not know it is Endymion which is him.

As always thanks for the support and thanks for the reviews I love reading what you guys think. Chapter 11 and the last Chapter of my other story Miscalculating Assumptions should be up some time next week during my Spring Break.

P.s

I really hate author's notes but I just decided to clear the air so that there are no misunderstands…Till next chapter…deuces!


	12. Chapter 12

**i am sorry...this was the hardest chapter i ever wrote and i kind of lost my inspiration...but after returning from this curise its back...thank you soooo much for the paticence and reviews... **

**Disclamier i dont own this awesome ish...but i wish i did...lol**

* * *

The monster put up one hell of a fight, even though it ended roughly-quick. This opponent partially liked to use Chibi Moon as target practice, causing Sailor Moon to constantly jump in and save her. With Sailor Moon putting herself in harm's way it caused Moonlight Knight to save them both. After the battle everyone was exhausted and all the scouts were discussing the day's events.

Everyone was just about to turn and leave until Mina voiced one of the questions that have been on everyone's mind. The one question everyone else was too afraid to speak. "Don't you think it's weird for Tuxedo Kamen-sama not to show up", she asked.

"Yea we all know he has that bunny tracker system that goes on high alert if Usa's ever in trouble", Makoto replied shivering at the thought of him having a GPS system on their princess, even if it did come in handy every once and a while. Scratch that, it was handy all the damn time. That didn't make that shit any less creepy.

"It is not a bunny tracker", yelled Sailor Moon who was embarrassed about the name that Makoto used to describe her and Mamoru's spiritual connection.

"Well whatever it is, it's creepy", she shot back.

"Whatever it's our soul bond", she said quietly as her attention was drifted to Chibiusa walking towards her and Moonlight Knight.

"No wonder he didn't show up", mumbled Ami typing away on her computer analyzing the "link" between Kamen, sailor Moon and the Moonlight Knight.

While everyone was concerned about this bunny radar that Chiba possesses whenever Usagi was in danger, Chibi-Moon was more curious about the hero that saved Usagi and herself. She was also wondering where Mamo-chan was and why Usagi was so close to this mystery man. She knew that despite the centuries and the odds it was just some things that you couldn't change. Like two plus two always gave you four; her mom's and papa's love for each other was just as constant. She slowly walked up to the man. Being polite as she could since she was Mamoru's child and he was all up on her future mother like he belonged there and what not Chibiusa stated, "thank you for saving me and Moon Mama, but may I ask who are you". Narrowing her eyes during the last part while still holding all the charm and grace as a true princess, when really she was truly a pink haired miniature version of Endymion mimicking the hard glare that Mamoru shot the Martian earlier.

Endymion just chuckled as he looked down at the little girl's face. She looked so much like Serenity. All he could do was laugh, which caused the girl's eyes to narrow farther more into slots. Her gaze harden as she looked backed at him. He could practically hear the wind turning and the ground crackling around his feet. Had he been any other man he would have ran, but he wasn't. He was so proud of his little girl.

Sailor Moon felt the tension. Just like Endy she felt the Earth begin to bend to the little girl's will. Chibiusa was so much like her father, sometimes it was almost scary. So to disperse of the tension she bends down to hug her, distracting the kid from her trance and causing the elements around them to cool down. "Oh, I'm so glad you are all right", exclaimed Sailor Moon checking the little girl over for injuries.

Sailor Chibi-Moon just stared at her wondering if Usagi hit her noggin. She was never openly this nice and motherly, not that she minded but it was eerie to say the least.

As Endymion watched Sailor Moon swoop Chibi Moon into her arms, all he could do was stare down at them with love and admiration for both Moon princesses. He temporally forgot the little one's question. He decided that he liked the motherly nature that Serenity displayed and couldn't wait to start a family with her; again. With no more thoughts in mind he decided to join the lovely duo. So he swooped down and held them both in his arms finally answering the child's question. "I'm your father", he stated happily in a matter of fact tone without thinking.

His answer caused everyone to freeze. But he hasn't seen a problem with it. Technically she was to be his in the future. As Usagi once told him that Chibiusa was the daughter of the Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion (being his future self, not Mamoru but he Endymion), so he haven't thought it was a problem.

It was a long pregnant pause between the scouts; who unlike the trio kneeling down in a loving family portrait they saw the raven haired man that was missing in action earlier coming towards them in long angry strides.

The man only stopping upon hearing the other man's words, _'what in the hell he mean by father; Chibiusa's mine'_, he thought angrily. If they thought that Mamoru was pissed before Usagi snuggled deeper into Endymion's warmth while Chibi Moon eyes shone with love and confusion. He was like a mad man now out for blood. The only problem was that he wanted to kill his self and didn't even know it; oh the irony.

It all happened so fast. First they were in a family hug and the next thing that happened was Moonlight Knight was being roughly thrown away from the two princesses while Mamoru stood holding them possessively in his arms. "I don't care who you think you are, but you will not touch these two again", he barked causing the man lifting himself off the floor to erupt in laughter. Mamoru turning his attention towards the girls and started to check them for any injuries they might have had. His temper could wait after making sure they weren't hurt.

Sailor Moon finally getting over what just happened suddenly felt torn because part of her wanted to melt in Mamoru's embrace, yet part of her soul wanted to run to Moonlight Knight to make sure he was okay. She lifted her head to look up at Mamoru and took in his appearance. Her savior normal uniform would have a tux and mask that hid his deep blue eyes from her. But she soon noticed that all of that was none existence as Mamoru stood before her in his khaki pants and black muscle shirt. She knitted her brow up in confusion as she looked back into his eyes which were suddenly close to black as he glared at his opponent tighten his grip on her. Following his glaze she looked up at her Endy cracking the mess up. She cocked her head to the side wondering what was so funny.

"We need to talk Usako I found your pregnancy test" Mamoru whispered into her ear with enough venom it could scare the devil with a slight confusion in his eyes. He prayed that it wasn't hers and that it was one of the girls but it seems like today was not his day and all hopes shatters when She visibly stiffens; giving Mamoru the answer that it was indeed hers to begin with.

She just gulped in return. She knew how it looked, but technically they were one in the same right? She sure as hell hoped so.

"Do not be so familiar with my love little boy", smirked Moonlight Knight. He knew he was pissing his reincarnation off, but after the hurt he caused Serenity he couldn't give a damn. He had a no tolerance policy when it came to her. He didn't care who they were and it was time this kid be reminded of that. He was nothing without her and he wasn't about to let him suffer all because of his reincarnation's stupidity. "If you know what is best you will let my lady go and carry on about your day sir", he sneered as he continued to step closer to them again all playfulness gone.

"She's not yours, she's mine and just so you know I don't take too kind to threats", barked Mamoru.

"Oh so you're telling me your girl is Sailor Moon", he asked quirking an eyebrow. They were starting to form a small crowd.

Even though everyone knew Mamoru was telling the truth. To anyone else it looked like he was crazy or even worse they would put two and two together causing Usagi to be in even more danger. Mamoru hesitated but eventually let go of the two Moons. The oldest was torn between which of the two men to go to.

"Perhaps sir you are just in a traumatic state of mind, if you would like we can help you look for this girlfriends of yours", Mars said the sarcasm rolling off in waves. She loved this, while she was in transformation and he was just messily Mamoru she held a little more confident in getting away with her snappy remarks.

"Bullshit Mars", yelled Mamoru losing his temper. He didn't care he wanted answers and he didn't care who heard.

"Look let's just meet in the usual place okay", Venus commanded dismissing the other scouts as they nodded but was waiting on the men response to leave the scene "look", she started really slowly as if she was talking to a child. "I know you want answers and you both want to rip each other heads off but can it wait 5 minutes until we get to the temple".

Both guys looked reluctant at first but agreed until Moonlight Knight light voiced his beliefs.

"Fine but my beloved is coming with me", he spoke in a regal voice leaving no room for auguring but of course Mamoru didn't get the memo.

"Like hell she is", he fired back pulling Usagi back towards him possessively.

"Oh shit", whispered Jupiter into Mars ear, "Tux bout to get his ass beat".

"Hell yea", Mars whispered back watching the scene unfold. "But really when is he gonna realize that's himself he's auguring with". Beat. "I know Endymion was a little older therefore has a slightly deeper voice but damn I thought Usa was the dumb blonde in the relationship".

"hey leave my Moon mama alone", shouted a very confused Chibi-Moon.

"You know earthlings are slow", Mercury joined in after doing crowd control, "no offense Chibiusa". The others just stared at her in shock because this was sweet little mercury talking about someone. "Come on, I mean Endymion is starting a fight with himself is just so pointless", she defended shrugging like it was nothing.

"Look gentlemen I'm sure it's just one big understanding, can you both calm down please", Sailor Moon said her voice eerie calm while her stomach was in knots. Normally that voice could calm a volcano but it seems to only irate Mamoru farther.

"Calm down, calm down how in the world is I suppose to calm down when this man is calling you his beloved and I'm finding pregnancy test and shit", he screamed subconsciously letting her go and running his hands through his hair.

"Please Mamo-chan, it is not what it seems", Sailor Moon begged reaching out to him.

Mamoru flinched as a response, "don't be so familiar to me anymore Usagi-san." "Does a thousand years mean nothing to you", he whispered harshly and turned to walk away.

"Your one to talk", Moonlight Knight said with laughter in his eyes.

Mamoru just saw red and in a blink of an eye charged at the Arabian Knight, who dodged easily seeing as how he knew he pressed one too many buttons on his reincarnation.

Mamoru was getting frustrated. The guy was dodging all his punches almost as if he knew they were coming. He himself was able to dodge a few but he was momentarily distracted by Usagi's and Chibiusa's screaming pleading for them to stop causing the Knight to get an advantage punching him in the jaw. Mamoru moved his jaw slightly to see if it was fractured and narrowed his eyes to his white clad opponent, who was not even breaking a sweat.

Moonlight Knight studied his fallen opponent. He gave him credit for his hand to hand combat skills. It seems as if he had underestimated himself, a mistake he will not make in the future. He wondered briefly if Mamoru even realized that he wasn't fighting as Tuxedo Kamen, but he pushed it aside stating that it didn't matter. The man could fight and had it not been for his years of training he would have had his ass handed to him. "Give up now and I shall spare you", he gloated enjoying the small break.

Mamoru only charged at him, returning the favor with a blow to the chest. He tried to conjure up a rose but to no anvil it wouldn't work. He wondered why the earth; his planet was forsaking him, after all these years. Laughter broke his thoughts and leads him to another trend of thoughts. He knew that laugh. It was so rare on occasion when he was genuinely amused by something but that laugh was his own. But what really confused him was why it was coming from his enemy; the one which made his angel Usako, his princess Serenity nothing but a cheat.

"Serves you right, the earth is not yours. It can never be owned, this isn't your planet, and you're not their prince. You're a disgrace that should have died when you was eight along with your parents", spoke Moonlight Knight solemnly. The earth shook violent at his feet. To Mamoru's horror this man in front of him eyes flashed golden.

"Endy", Sailor Moon gasped appalled at how low he was going to hurt his modern day counterpart. They where two halves of a whole; why couldn't they see that?

Mamoru eyes shifted his eyes to meet hers and what she saw made her heart sore out even more. Earlier on during this fiasco she sent Chibi-Usa home with Mercury because she didn't need to see this. Her heart was ripping into two and she understood what Mars and Venus were saying. If either one killed the other part of her died as well.

"What serenity", they both said watching the other like a hawk. One voice had a sweet light breeze to it and the other one sounded hurt and betrayed.

"please stop", cried Usagi. "I love you both; Mamo-chan can't you see that he's you, I just need this to end; I can't take it", she cried while Venus and the Mars held her back and Jupiter was now in charge of creating the distraction of a storm to keep people from noticing the fight.

"you're sick Usagi", he said coldly. Once again he got back up and effectively caught the man off guard and sending them both to the ground throwing in a few good punches.

His victory was short lived when the man threw him off of him with a punch in the gut.

By this time Mamoru was covered in blood but he was still keeping his ground. "Is that the best you can do", asked Mamoru.

Everybody just looked on in shock. If they didn't know any better they would say Mamoru had a death wish.

Moonlight knight just looked on amused. He started to fire up a powerful attack with the crystal, before he was engulfed in a sea of light blinding everyone in sight.

When Mamoru finally opened his eyes he was so shocked he couldn't believe his eyes.

Please review and tell me wat u think...!


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the reviews, you really inspired me. Disclaimers note...i do not own this, but and im sorry for the ghetto-ness lol but i had no idea how to write that chapter without using what i know. lol enjoy and please review._

* * *

_**"Ah" she moaned as he released his seed inside of her for the umpth time that evening. He didn't care that she was pleading for him to stop, crying her heart out. He didn't care that her sounds of pleasure were really that of pain. **_

_**It seems like her body was betraying her thoughts. Some part of her wanted this as much as he did. So he took, pounding away effortlessly as if he was a junkie in need of a fix. He didn't care that he tricked her into an alley and discarded her virginity like it was the trash that they were laying among. "Please mamo-chan", she whimpered as he continued to repeatedly pound into her.**_

_**"I'm not him; I will never be him again", he yelled. The name's Prince Endymion, from the Dark Kingdom and you my princess will do best to remember that", he sneered going down to nibble on her ear before forcing her into a powerful kiss; effectively silencing her screams. **_

_**He felt every inch of her. His hands were rough and harsh as he fumbled with her breast expertly taking them into his mouth one at time tormenting her slowly as she arched her back in need. "Please", she cried rather it was a request to stop or continue neither knew now. As if to enjoy her begging for him, he stopped moving inside her and began to remove his self from her warmth. **_

_**Instinctively she tightened her walls and legs more around him moving a little to give him more space to explore. Not being a man to ignore orders he reentered her and began to move deeper inside her, causing her screams to become louder and louder as they rode out into the far morning.**_

_**"WHY", she asked after he was done getting what he wanted and got off of her. In the blink of an eye he was fully clothed, while she still sat battered and unclothed. **_

_**He didn't answer her; he just threw her clothes at her after grinning wolfishly.**_

_**She didn't said anything after that. The usual bright bubbly blond was quite. **_

_**He didn't know why but it bothered him somewhat, so he looked at her. His face blank and droid of any emotion, not betraying the inner battle he was having amongst his self. **_

_**She looked so broken. She had her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, staring at him just as blankly. But her eyes, her clear sky blue eyes told him everything. She looked so hurt, disgusted and hopeless, but the emotion he found next shook him to the core; hatred. **_

_**She never had that look in her eyes. Not for him or anybody, there wasn't a shred of hatred in her soul. After every battle there was always a shred of love in her eyes for some reason he couldn't wrap his head around. But now he saw no love there, it was only hate.**_

_**He struggled; part of him wanted to comfort her yet another part of him felt accomplished and smug. But it didn't matter; he couldn't feel for this girl. She was the enemy and eventually he would kill her. It almost seemed wrong to kill a light as bright as hers and the very thought hurt him to no end. But he was on a mission and she was the one in his way. It had to be done, but he would get his use of her before it was over.**_

"_**Next time I see you I'm getting that crystal of yours too", he said as he shimmered out of sight leaving a golden blond in tears. **_

Mamoru woke up in a consent sweat, breathing heavily after that dream. No it was more like a night mare, he thought to himself. It felt too real, but it couldn't be. He would never harm Usagi even after her infidelity. He still loved her. He was disgusted with himself at the mere thought, how could anyone do something like that to her. He now knew first hand that she was no angel, but to rape her. No he couldn't fathom the thought. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. But he could feel every touch like it was his own. He heard every plea to stop, yet it was like he was not in control of his own hands. That was some bizarre nightmare he just had.

Getting up from bed after deciding that sleep was pointless. He threw on some jogging pants and grabbed his keys. He needed to run and clear his mind. Looking at the clock he realized that it was three in the morning.

So much had happened last night, he idly wondered when he drifted off to sleep. Between Usagi's constant banging on his door and his phone going off every five minutes he didn't know when he went to bed. He wondered why she didn't use her key but was internally grateful that she didn't. She at least respected him somewhat. Closing the door of his apartment he decided to take the stairs instead of using the elevator when he tripped over something.

Looking back to see what it was. He realized it was long creamy legs; legs that he knew like the back of his hands. "Holy shit", he whispered as his mind registered that Usagi was asleep outside his door.

He felt like an ass, anything could have happened to her.

He couldn't just leave her, but he didn't want to wake her either. Though leaving her out here was out of the question. He scooped up the precious cargo and carried her inside his apartment. It was painful being this close to her but so far apart.

If he didn't need air before, he damn sure needed it now.

Looking down at her she looked so serene, so at peace that it wasn't fair. While he was experiencing hell on earth and having nightmares her sleeps looked like anything but. After checking her over, she seemed cold but everything else seemed to be okay as he tucked her into bed. He left a quick note and thanked the heavens that she slept like the dead as he dashed back out of his apartment. He wasn't ready to talk to her. He didn't know where to start, so he ran.

He came across a small lake. Mamoru could still see the moon hanging from the sky. The moon always brought him peace and now the silvery ball was causing him as much pain as his angel was. He looked into the water and saw the reflection of the source of his problems. Hours could have past as he just stared lifelessly into the blue abyss. Finally he picked up a small pebble and threw it into the body of water and watched how the once peaceful constant flow was now disrupted as the ripples started to form.

Much like his life It was always constant, always the same routine; until he meet Usagi. She was like the pebble was the variable to start the change. But the ripples did stopped and he frowned wondering when did Usagi and her unpredictable ways became a part of the norm he called life. He started to think over the events of last night and frowned in deep thought.

**FLASHBACK**

**Moonlight knight just looked on amused. He started to fire up a powerful attack with the crystal, before he was engulfed in a sea of light blinding everyone in sight. When Mamoru finally opened his eyes he was so shocked he couldn't believe his eyes. **

**He was excepting to be dead or have an incredibly huge flesh wound due to the knight's attack. But instead he saw Usagi, in her princess dress looking serene as ever, but it wasn't Serenity that shocked him; it was the man behind her that made his blood chill. The man behind her was no other then himself. Granted he was taller and took on a more regal stance wearing the old earth kingdom uniform. **

**The man eyes still held that amusement in them. "Surprise", he said calmly still looking at him as if he was the scum underneath his shoe.**

"**You're, your, no its impossible Usako how could you fall for an imposter", Mamoru yelled at the blond balling his fist up thinking of ways to get past Usagi and to the imposter.**

"**I can assure you he is no imposter", her voice soothed. At his unsteady gaze she added, "I know you, in all forms better than you know yourself. I will recognize you anywhere". **

"**It's about time", hollered Mars, who was at her wits end with this dramatic situation. **

"**How", he asked his voice steady with uncertainty. Whether it was to him being at two places at once or to how she could she pick the prince over him. He did not know but anger soon gripped him.**

"**Thy princess call, she needed me thus I came to her aid", Endymion choose this time to answer. "This has not been the first time I've made an appearance, though you were too ill of mind to remember", he continued his tone impassive. He really wanted to continue beating his reincarnation into shreds but risking a glance at his beloved he could tell this was not the time. So he'll play civil and bash the man's head out later. He was royalty after all thus making him the perfect actor and helped him keep his cool.**

**All Mamoru could said with a bewilderment expression on his face was, "excuse me". He was too shocked to say anything else. He was trying to process the information he just obtained while sorting out his feelings. He had so many questions, so much to sort out. Looking around as if noticing the scouts for the first time, he realized that now was not the place for answers. Plus, talking to his self was getting too weird. Thinking of the only reasonable option at the time Mamoru turned on his heels and left; leaving four stunned scouts and a hysterical Usagi behind.**

"**Mamo-chan", she shouted over and over again to his retreated back wishing against hope that he'll come back to her. **

'_**But was she even mine to protect'**_**, Mamoru thought as he heard the screams that tore his heart even farther but no matter what he did not look back. Taking every fiber in his being he cut off the connection he had with her and turned the nearest corner clasping against the cool brick interior. Shutting his eyes from the drama that has become his life, He could still hear the chaos that once was a battlefield. He could hear his Usako's broken sobs as they quieted to what he assumed was Endymion's doing comforting her. Another betrayal, he signed getting up and walking home to where peace and silence has always greeted him. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mamoru continued to stare out into the lake. He still didn't know how to feel because right now he was numb. He didn't know when the sun had made an appearance and when the moon had set but he knew that yesterday events where once again taking a toll on him. He knew his apartment was off limits seeming how he was nowhere ready to face the sleeping beauty at his place.

So he left to find Motoki for a place to rest his head and advice, he had nowhere else to turn too so without a second thought he was gone in search of his blond friend.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING DISCLAIMER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

** I DO NOT ON SM...IF I DID MAMO-CHAN WOULD BE ALL LOVELY DOVEY...WITHOUT THE ISSUES!**

**T****HANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM AND YOUR PATIENCE!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

No more than thirty minutes later, Mamoru stood at the red door of his best friend's house. Motoki only lived a block away from the arcade and it was the only place he could think of. He was contemplating if he should knock or not when the door bust open to reveal a sleepy but extremely relieved Motoki. No words were past as Motoki let Mamoru into his cozy two bedroom house.

The living room was so bright and comforting compared to Mamoru's plain neutral colors but it fit his best friend so perfectly. The walls were painted a bright yellow, and he had assent the room with blue pillows on his cream couch.

As curiosity was taking a toll on Motoki he quirked an eyebrow and asked, "are you going to tell me why you're here this early in the morning, or why you went MIA last night and had Usagi turning over Tokyo looking for or do you just want the name of my interior decorator since your admiring it so much". He joked lamely at the end after seeing his best friend flinch inwardly when he mentioned the younger blond in his life.

To everyone else Mamoru would of looked like his usual grumpy moody self, but they were practically brothers. He could tell that something was majorly wrong; even if his best friend was too stubborn to admit it. Looking closely at his best friend while Mamoru was staring out the window with new found interest Motoki previous accusations were conformed.

The Mamoru he always knew was tidy, cool and collected. But the man before him was anything but that. His pants had grass stains on them and his shirt was inside out and lord and behold his pride and joy; his hair was looking untamed and dull.

"Mamoru-kun what happened to you", he asked his friend silently.

If the raven-haired man didn't have extremely good hearing, he wouldn't have heard him and when he turned to look into Motoki eyes, the blond one wish he didn't asked. Mamoru eyes where darker than usual and the once strong man was now broken without any repair instructions. He looked like he hasn't slept in days with the bags under his eyes and he reeked of alcohol; his best friend never drunk. He waited a few more minutes until the silence was broken.

Taking a deep breath Mamoru spoke unable to stand the silence. "How did my life become one of chaos", he asked hoping his best friend knew the answer to that one.

Motoki really didn't know what to say. Therefore he plopped down on his couch and surprised himself when he said, "sometimes we all lose sight of importance and we fray towards the chaos because it's the only thing we see left. You just need help getting back to home base that's all".

Mamoru was startled for a split second wondering when his friend got so wise. That was until it dawn on him that his friend was insinuating that he needed mental help. To say Mamoru exploded was the understatement of the year. "I don't need help with anything, I'm a superhero for crying out loud" he yelled kicking over a nearby plant.

Motoki just stared at his friend in shock. His don't really care to get to know you friend, Mr. Leave me alone just announced that he was a superhero. What next, Sailor moon was really a dude? He highly doubts it. "Maybe you are crazy", he whispered more so to himself then to his best friend.

Of course with Mamoru have really good hearing heard every word. Having cooled down a bit he realized what he said and mentally cursed, he did sound crazy but right now he needed a friend so instead of beating said friend ass he replied, "why don't I show you". He waited while Motoki slowly nodded even though his eyes where as big as sausages. "I don't know if it's still going to work because of recent events", he said bitterly. "But here goes nothing", he finished pulling out a rose he wasn't expecting to find and transforming into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wow", was the only response that the blond haired man said as he stared at his friend in awe.

Mamoru quickly transformed back not really wanted to be tracked by sailor moon right now since he was avoiding her and took a seat in front of his friend.

Getting over his stupor motoki became extremely mad. "I thought we were family, how dare you keep something like this to me, I was your best friend you know", he accused causing Mamoru to wince.

"Look can you kill me later, Usako-gi and I were- we might be breaking up", he said quietly his eyes finally shedding those tears that threaten to consume him causing his best friend to stare in awe again but for a different reason.

Those two were perfect for each other. Polar opposites but wasn't there a saying that said opposites attract. They were his ideal couple (on a good day), practically soul mates. Usagi took away his friends darkness and made him a whole different person. "Why man that's that's – you told me yourself that she was the love of your life. I'm not understanding; what happened", he asked.

"Problem is I might not be hers, she is cheating on me", he cried trying to get his composure glimpsing at his best friend shocked expression. He laughed bitterly, "that's not even the icing on the cake Toki, she had a pregnancy scare yesterday and here I was thinking she was a virgin and wanted to wait till we were married; jokes on me. "

This was a lot to digest, how could innocent sweet loving Usa do that to Mamoru. It didn't make sense, this was the same girl that cried 24/7 begging and pleading for Mamoru to take her back promising a new her. "Something isn't right, I- can't believe this", said motoki. "I mean you have been putting her on the back burner not showing her attention- wait yea; I can see it, you have been a dick to her", he exclaimed.

"Hey you are supposed to be my friend", Mamoru replied, throwing Motoki one of his deadliest glares. "It's not my fault I was trying to be a good father to my daughter. It's more than a notion to deal with them together at times".

"Daught- daughter, Chiba WHEN THE HELL THIS HAPPEN", yelled Motoki jumping up from the couch and yanking his best friend up from his collar wondering what else did he not know about his so called bro.

Mamoru gulped. He never seen his best friend so angry so he hastily replied, "it's a long story let me explain".

Motoki dropped Mamoru back on the couch and went back to his seat giving Mamoru a look telling him, he better explain and quick.

Mamoru didn't know where to start, but decided to start at the beginning because without that the rest really didn't make any since. So he told him the abridged version about the silver millennium and how he and Usagi were the reincarnated prince and princess and how it was a Romeo Juliet type thing times five. Promising to give full details later, than proceed to tell him about the sailor moon fiasco and how they met their future self's and daughter. When he got to Chibi-Usa motoki was at the edge of his seat listening as if he was being told a bed time story. It was that unreal.

* * *

_Where am I_, Usagi thought groggily. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids and scanned the room she knew almost as good as her own. The plain cream walls, the rose vase on the left side of the bed nightstand and the black satin sheets were a dead giveaway.

"Mamo-chan", she sang sleepily as a lazy smile graced her features. She decided to find him and have that long talk that they really needed to have. So putting her sleep aside she decided to go find her prince charming. _How mad can he be, after all he let her in his apartment and into his bed._

"Mamo-chan", she called out peeping her head out of the bedroom. No Answer. Feeling adventurous she began to walk into the living room and tried calling for him again. "Mamoru", she called voice full of insecurities only to be met with silence once again.

She didn't bother checking the balcony because the blinds were open and she could see as clear as day outside. The kitchen had a bar opening counter top and her raven haired prince was no where insight.

Dragging her feet back to the bedroom she notices a white envelope with her name on it besides the rose vase. She took one of the roses out of the vase and brought it to her nose, closed her eyes and inhaled the scent before picking up the envelope. She carefully opened up the letter and sat on the edge of the bed. Fearing the worst she began to read.

_My dearest love, _

_Can I even still call you that anymore? You will forever be my heart, even though it feels I am only half of yours. You were my anchor in many storms and the only family I have left in this world besides Motoki. This is why I cannot handle comforting you after such a betrayal. I'm sorry if I've have been distant lately and it seems like we have both lost our way in this world called Earth. Why is it that we are now so close, but we have truly never been more far apart? _

_I'm sorry if you feel like I take you for granted; you should know that it's a defense mechanism when things go to good for too long I wait for the bad to come along. Did I ask for this I wonder? Lately I've been wondering a lot; dreaming of memories that seem better left forgotten. _

_Serenity, Sere, Moon Princess, Usagi, Bunny, Serena, Sailor Moon; you go by many names but all of them are what makes you the woman I loved. I loved all of you from the very beginning. Yet you chose him over me and I think that's what hurts the worst. _

_Things haven't changed, but I couldn't leave you out there; I could never leave you anywhere I knew was a danger to you by yourself. Give me time to sort this out, don't look for me, and don't try to find me through that link. Leave the key with the doorman on your way out._

_Sincerely _

_Chiba Mamoru_

Akin to the fallen tears, the letter slipped from her hands unnoticed as she hung her head down thinking this was all her fault. She wanted no comforting words or hugs from her friends. As much as she wanted to cry in Endymion's sweet embrace she knew that it would only be bittersweet. She was foolish to think that Endymion could just kiss it and make it all better. Yes it was a lovely way to escape reality, but running only got her in a bigger mess. She needed Endymion alright, but she needs him whole where he belonged; right inside of her Mamoru.

With that as her last thought, she gave a bitter smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as sleep over took her; she wasn't so torn anymore.

* * *

"After all this I mean wow- it's a bit rough to wrap my head around, but after all this history-and with the future at state why would she cheat? It has to be something you're not telling".

"There is Toki, the man she's having an affair with is Prince Endymion", yelled a frustrated Mamoru getting up to pace the living room.

"Wait isn't that technically you, so she really isn't- I'm so confused Mamoru", Motoki said watching his best friend pace like a mad man.

"That's what the hell I'm getting at, how I am supposed to compete with him, he is a prince for crying out loud and I'm pretty sure he wants me dead. I'm a kill him first though", he raved.

Slouching back in his seat he asked "you do know you're talking about yourself right".

"All I know is that he stole my Usako and for the LAST TIME I AM NOT HIM", the raven haired man augured back.

"but isn't that still his Serenity, look you said that he came out because she was in trouble; maybe not physical trouble but maybe she's still dealing with some mental trauma and with you not being around he came out to pick up the slack".

"Maybe", Mamoru whispered brokenly, "but why did she not come to me".

"Maybe she was scared of what you might think of her, maybe she thought you were too busy", motoki said just as quietly thinking back a year ago when he found Usagi in an alley_. But that was a year ago, how could he not know._

"How could I not know what", growled Mamoru, "it's seems that I'm not the only friend keeping secrets, spill".

_**Damn I said that out loud, didn't I?**_ "Well um, Mamoru kun you might want to seat down", he started eyes softening with unshed tears as he remembered that tragic day. Mamoru continued to stand glaring at him "About a year ago, I- I found Usagi in the alley behind the arcade she was- was um – there was so much blood".

Mamoru felt as though he was hit with a ton of bricks as his feet gave way. "It wasn't a dream" he whispered as his world went black.

* * *

"Mamoru wake up."

"Wake up!"

Ever so slowly he did as what he was told and received a massive headache as an award. He tried to focus and when he did he realized that the voice that called out to him was not Motoki.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...I WONDER WHO WAS HIS WAKE UP CALL...DONT REALLY KNOW MYSELF YET...SEE YA SOON!


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks for all the reviews and messages...you guys gave me a lot to think about. I finally know how i'm going to end this thing!**

_**i know you guys are probably thinking poor mamoru but he's strong he can handle it! Disclaimers as always...me no own this lol!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

_MamoruMamoru wake up."_

"_Wake up!"_

Ever so slowly his midnight blue eyes opened e did as he was told and he received a massive headache as an award. He tried to focus and when he did he realized that the voice that called out to him was not Motoki.

He instantly became alert and on guard. Taking in his surroundings, he realized that's was becoming an extremely hard task with all the fog surrounding him. There was no point in just sitting there he decided. Getting off the ground, he began moving towards the voice. On his way he notice ancient Romanesque pillars that looked eerie familiar.

This was like his dreams of when he dreamt of his princess all those years ago when she was asking for help. He hoped this wasn't the case. He did not want to see her. Bracing himself both physically and mentally He turned around once to make sure nobody was following him only to confirm that he was no longer on Earth because he was looking at it. There in the sky was the big blue planet he called home.

"Okay calm down Mamoru, at least you know the where, now time to figure out the rest of the W's and get back to Earth", he scolded his self quietly as he peeped behind one of the large pillars when he saw someone coming in his direction.

Since he couldn't make out whether they were friend or foe he instantly reached for his sword, having it ready at a moment's notice. _**Wait, why do I have a sword**_, he thought as he looked down and realized he was in his royal amour. Or _**Endyimion's **_royal amour, he thought bitterly.

"_Aw Endymion, always the cautious",_ the voice said again causing his entire being to stiffen. One reason was because they called him Endymion and the second reason was because he knew that voice. It was so calming, so soft, so loving. It was full of so many different emotions yet none at all; it was the voice of Queen Serenity.

"Your Majesty", he bowed.

"_Enough with the formalities young prince we are practically family_" she cried as she waved her hand joyously as if to dismiss his bowing. "_It has been a long time, I still remember when I caught you sneaking out of my daughters chambers",_ she spoke raising an eyebrow at him in amusement. Her eyes were distant remembering the past.

Said man turned bright red. "It is a pleasure to see you again your grace but with all due respect you are greatly mistaken for I am not Endymion", he finished bitterly really beginning to hate that name.

"I_ know who you are, I've seen you become a fine man Endymion_", pronounced the queen.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru. It's Mamoru your majesty''; he tried again beginning to sound like a broken record to her Majesty.

"_A man with no past has no future. A man who runs from his past is not fit to be king. A man who keeps skeletons in his closet instead of facing them is not a man at all. Perhaps you are right child you are not Endymion at all because Endymion was a man_", berated, berated the queen. Her voice was still as calm as her namesake but it was lace with an underlying emotion….whether if it was pity or concern he didn't know.

He felt like a child again being scolded. He had no words to repute with because he could see the wisdoms in her words. So he stayed quiet thinking it over until she said the one thing to send him over the edge but he held his tongue expectedly.

"_My daughter deserves a man_", she said quietly eyes becoming distant again.

"_I remember when she fought for you when I was discussing other possible betroths for her. I never known how outspoken she was until then. Until you, but the sheer determination when she pleaded that you were what was best for not only her but her kingdom. I knew she'd make an excellent queen and you would make an excellent partner for her.; The fire in her eyes were a force to be reckoned with" ,_ she laughed at the memory.

"She's quite found of _HIM_", he mumbled to himself crossing his arms across his chest.

The Queen walked up to him with such grace and elegance and bend down to be eye level with him. He didn't realize how tall she was.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked into her silvery eyes. Eyes shone so much wisdom, simply betraying her young eternal features looked. She gently cupped his chin like a mother would do a child and smiled lovely towards him.

"_No she's quite fond of__you__. It's time to stop running young prince",_ she cooed.

She than backed away from him and said, "_this battle lies within, my time here has come to an end but know this you are fighting a futile battle. You cannot continue separate the soul because it will wear the body. May the fates be with you give my child my love and thank you for protecting her"._ She then faded as if she was never there.

When the queen disappeared the scenery changed.

* * *

Where there once were marble pillars there was now nothing but an open field with tall grass. The sun was shining high above, signifying that he was now on Earth.

Doing a quick survey of the area he couldn't find any hint of civilization but somehow the place seemed familiar. Taking a quick glance at his wardrobe he noticed that he was in a black wife beater and some jeans. In the Far East were a group of rose bushes resided he could of sworn he heard the sound of laughter coming from them.

A quick memory flashed in his head. It was of Serenity running away leaving a trail of giggles in her wake. A soft smile came to his lips as he decided to run after her to see where she was going. He followed her to a near pound and had every intent of trapping her to him when someone else beat him too it.

"_Endy"_, she grasped, as the man pulled her into his strong embrace. She held laughter in her eyes and he swore she looked straight at him until Endymion pulled her around to face him. Mamoru frowned thinking of Sailor Moon and the prince all cuddled up that way.

Then the strangest thing happened. The man whispered something to her and she nodded skipping away like nothing happened. "That's not suppose to happen", he whispered.

"Neither is this", the prince said his demeanor hardening as he walked towards Mamoru. "I take it you're not here to go down memory lane", he said raising an eyebrow while he smirked at his self.

"What makes you say that", was Mamoru response.

"You're sword was a dead giveaway", smirked Endymion.

Mamoru didn't even realize when the sword appeared in his hand but he was glad he had it when the scenery changed to the open field again and Endymion stood in his entire royal amour ready to charge.

"Should I start this, or would you like to do the honors", he asked amused. _**This would definitely be an interesting battle**_. **A waste of time but an interesting one nevertheless**, Endymion thought as Mamoru charged.

"Just remember, you asked for it" he quirked and the fighting began.

* * *

She doesn't know how many hours she slept there or cried in his bed, but she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. It was time to go back into the real world. Her parents were probably freaking out enough. She spent her days like a ghost in his apartment barely living. Checking Mamoru's missed calls and messages she realized that he hasn't been to work or school which only intensified her qualms. She called them back telling them that he was extremely ill and would call when he was feeling better. She already missed a day of school. Consequently today she had to pull it together, suck it up and go to school because she could not afford to miss another.

So today, she got up much to her dismay and realized it was 6 o'clock, plenty of time to stop by her house after a quick shower and change her clothes. Turning on the water she let the tears mix with the hot water hitting her skin as she tried in vain not to think of him. She wished that he was here with her but sadly it was not the case. She was too tired to put her hair in her usual royal hair style, so she settled for a ponytail instead. She didn't feel like royalty today; what's a princess without her prince anyway? She grabbed some of Mamoru's basketball shorts and a t-shirt and she was on her way to her house.

She climbed the tree up to her window and landed gracefully inside. _Maybe she was maturing_, she thought as she went to her closet and started changing into her uniform.

Someone clearing their throat broke her from her thoughts and she froze. Coming out of her stupor she slowly turned around and was greeted with one mean pair of ruby eyes that was sitting on her bed. _Damn_, she berated herself; she was so caught up in her own little world she forgot Chibi-Usa existed. Opps, a girl could dream.

"You know" Chibi -Usa drawled out. "You're in a whole world of trouble. Where have you been", she finished, standing on top of the bed with her hands on her hips.

Usagi just looked at her and wished Pluto could take her to the moon or somewhere other than here. It was too early for this crap. "Listen here dweeb, last time I checked I don't answer to you, now get out of my room and get ready for school", she yelled.

"You're not the boss of me", Chibi-Usa yelled back.

"Yea your right I'm one better or did you forget the fact that I'm your mom", she said deadly sweet eyes a blazing.

"Barely", Chibiusa whispered jumping down from the bed.

"Yea well the future isn't written in stone, I hope I get a boy this time around", Usagi screamed after her slamming her door.

Needless to say that Chibiusa stopped talking to her after that. Peace and quiet she loved it, she'll apologize to the brat later.

* * *

She made it to school a minute before the bell rung and surprised everyone. She got yelled at for not doing her homework and she kept getting distracted. Miss H was tired of Usagi but she was also a little worried for the usual bright (in attitude, not studies) wasn't herself.

"Usagi", she screeched, "can you explain this sonnet1 from Shakespeare". "If you did the reading then you would have no problem deferring the meaning", she continued.

"Ah", Usagi stated like a deer in head lights. She thought of Mamoru and Endymion for some reason she thought it was relevant, but she couldn't tell them that. She thought of herself and what Rei told her. "To be as beautiful as a rose you owe it to nature to accept yourself and your be comings because if you don't you will destroy yourself and since it's talking about if you were a rose and since your destroying yourself you are technically causing more harm to the world destroying its precious gifts", she finished brightly giving a really bright smile even though it didn't reach her eyes.

Miss H dropped her book and the rest of the class just stared at Usagi like she was an alien. Coming out of her trance she declared that's exactly right now class it's lunch time we will continue this after lunch. Once the class was out the door she collapsed in her seat wondering what the hell just happened.

"Usa I didn't think you were going to be here today", inquired Ami as they sat down under the tree for lunch.

"Yea", Makoto agreed, "we haven't heard from you since Friday; are you okay".

"Yea did you and Mamoru kiss and make out", Minako grinned.

Everyone sweat drop and Ami turned really red embarrassed. "I believe the expression is kiss and make up", she stated shyly.

Minako shrugged, "so did you Usa".

Usagi looked at them with unshed tears. She refused to cry in front of them again. She was sick of crying especially when it was her fault she was in this situation to begin with. "No, it's been four days and I ", her voice broke but she didn't cry. She straighten her back a little and continued, "he hasn't been home, I've looked everywhere, he turned off his side of the connection, mina I don't know what to do. I know he needs time and I respect that but we need to talk and work this out I'm worried".

"Aw Usagi- chan we didn't know, were so sorry", cried Minako hugging her princess.

"It's okay I didn't want to be a bother", she said softly.

"You're never a bother, plus it's kind of our jobs to look after you", shouted Ami.

Usagi was about to argue until Makoto said, "not only as your royal guard but as your best friends. Were practically sisters, now with that said eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days".

Makoto mocked glared balling a fist and Usagi laughed as she scuffed down her lunch. The first laugh in days, she loved these girls so much.

"Well I be damn, is that a smile", Minako teased.

Right then the communicator beeped and the entire atmosphere changed. The Mars signal glowed and Usagi pressed the button fearing the worst.

"Moon here", she gulped.

* * *

Motoki paced the room. He had just gotten off work and was expecting to find his best friend doing something else besides sleeping. How long does super heroes sleep? He wasn't a professional or anything but his guest was not long. That's what had him worried. Mamoru past out four days ago, and he still haven't woken up no matter how hard he tried. At first he was panicking but he shrugged it off as Mamoru needed to get some major sleep. At first when he checked on him Mamoru would be responsive and tell him to back off but that was almost two days ago. Know he was getting apprehensive.

He went over to where his friend was sleeping and tried to wake him.

"Get the hell up", he said through gritted teeth. Nothing, it was time for plan b. The whole cold water trick always worked. Granted mamoru would be pissed the hell off but he'll think him in the long run. Turning on his heels he went into the kitchen and got a really big pot and started to fill it with really cold water.

Grinning evilly to himself, he crept back into his guest bedroom. He raised the pot high above his head and poured it onto his unsuspecting friend. Nothing, nada something was defiantly wrong and he instantly regretted the water idea. He rushed to his phone in the living room and dialed 911.

"Hello I like to report an emergency, I don't think my friend is breathing", he cried.

* * *

_**pennies for your thoughts...please review...!**_

_**adios until next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**sorry to keep you guys waiting...thanks for all the love and the reviews. i love reading them!**_

_**Disclaimer...u know i don't own this!**_

* * *

"Oh Luna, how am I ever going to see my Mamo-chan? That witch said that only family can see him. I AM FAMILY", Usagi whined outside the doors to the hospital after she was kindly asked to leave by two officers. it appears that jumping on the doctor's back and demanding to know where Mamoru was being held at was not the right way to go about. But to her defense she asked really nicely the first twenty times and he looked young enough to hold his own. So that was why she stood in the alley behind the hospital talking to her cat.

Rei had called to tell her that she looked into the fire searching for Mamoru and it showed that he was in hospital. Explaining that it was probably because of the internal battle Mamoru was having with his past self had over extended the body and to except the worst. She got an excuse from the nurse offices saying she was sick and ran into the hospital like a bat out of hell. She stumbled into a frantic motoki pacing the halls. He told her everything and informed her that their secret was safe with him but it was pointless because she didn't care who knew she just wanted to see Mamoru. The doctors wouldn't talk to either of them because they weren't family. Motoki blew up, stating that he was the closest think Mamoru had as a brother and explained that Usa was Mamoru family too. The doctor words were like a knife to her heart. She said they were doing everything in their power to help him and being close only counted in horse shoes. Today was positively the worst day of her life.

Luna sweat dropped as her mistress continued to whine. Sometime her mistress was just too blond for her own good. "Usagi, why don't you use the Luna pen to make you look older", she said slowly as if talking to a child. Normally she wouldn't condone Usagi using her powers or the Luna pen unless it was Senshi related but the way Usagi was right now she figured it could help the situation.

"I shouldn't have too. I'm his family and age shouldn't matter", she stated looking down at the cat in her arms with eyes filled with unshed tears and grim determination. "I promised him Luna that I would never leave his side. How is it going to look when he wakes up and I'm not there", she cried. "Oh Luna".

"Then there's only one thing to do".

"What's that Luna", inquired Usagi.

"Well princess, do whatever you can to get answers on your prince".

Usagi beamed an earth shattering smile at her guardian before setting her down on the ground and pulling the Luna Pen out of her sub space pocket. "Luna pen turn me into a 25 year old version of myself".

A moment later the five foot tall teenager stood no longer. In her place was a six feet tall woman with silvery golden hair and silvery blue eyes. In place of her school uniform was a strapless white sundress with a gold and silver woven belt. Her hair was still in their usual meatballs but they were curly instead of straight. Luna was in awe. "You look so much like your mother princess", Luna breathe.

"Thank you Luna", Usagi smiled gracefully her voice sounding as smooth as the queen she will one day become. "Now there's only one thing to do", she said. "Pluto, it is I heir to the silver alliance princess serenity needs your help", she called gracefully. She closed her eyes as a breeze came savoring the moment missing as a figure materialized out of thin air.

"Yes your majesty", Pluto bowed announcing her presence. "How can I be of service?"

"Never one for pleasantries were you old friend", Usagi smiled sadly.

"Not when the young prince is in turmoil and his life is at state your highness", she said a little harsher than needed.

Usagi eyes narrowed sizing up the senshi of time. "You do not need to give me a damn history lesson Pluto, I know my actions has caused server consequences", she said through gritted teeth balling her fist up.

"'Messing with people's memories would do that to them", she snapped back trying her best to remain calm even though one could hear the underlying mace in her tone.

"Time is of the essence, therefore I don't have time for a review but I need you to insure that my marriage license with Mamoru is on file and make sure I have no problem getting to see MY Endy". With that said she turned around and glided gracefully through the doors of Jutendo Hospital.

"Excuse me. Excuse me nurse, I brought my friend up here hours ago can I please have word of his condition", asked a very disarrayed Motoki.

The nurse just looked at the man with a mixture of sadness and pity. She wanted to disclose his friends diagnose but it was against hospitals policies. Plus the news she had to deliver was nothing to ease his worries._No news was better than bad news, right?_ With that theory she gave one more poignant look to the sandy haired man with the disheartening look and turned to finish her rounds.

"Nurse", asked an angelic voice. It was so calm and soothing yet it was filled with so much pain. She turned back around and swore she was looking at an angel. There before her stood a blond haired young women, that was poise and calm and graceful but her eyes were so troubled.

"Can I help you miss", asked the nurse.

"Mrs. Actually, my name is Mrs. Serenity Chiba and I'm here about my husband, Chiba Mamoru. Please tell me he's okay", pleaded the young woman.

It was shocking that the woman claimed to be married to this man. How did they not know about her when they were checking for immediate family or why haven't the best 'friend' not mentioned her. It all seemed a little funny. Even the man was looking at her in shock before he came over to them having heard her claim.

"Please why aren't you speaking, I asked you tell me what is wrong with him", the woman pondered as if she was royalty talking down to a peasant.

"I'll be right back miss- I mean Mrs. Chiba", she excused herself and went to recheck Mr. Chiba's records. She knew he was an intern here and was quite anti social unless it came to the field, but a wife? Surely he would have mentioned her? She was really stunning. She went back to the data records and sure enough it said he was married to her for about 3yrs. How could she miss that she pondered as she went to get the doctor that was working on Mamoru.

Motoki was flabbergasted. Who in the hell was this mystery bombshell that just claims to be married to his best friend. He could have sworn she said her name was Serenity but really that made no sense because his friend told him that Usagi was her. Said person just left in tears determined to find a way around this unjustified world. Plus Usa was barely 5'3 on a good day. This woman before him was like a model almost as tall as him. He narrowed his eyes in suspension. This could very well be one of the bad guys trying to beat Mamoru well he was down or something. He knew one thing; he wasn't going to stand for it.

He watched the nurse leave and turned to the lady next to him raising an eyebrow. "Now who are you really, because Mamoru told me everything so there is no way your Serenity! You must be evil because you look too- too uh never mind, but I'm not letting you harm my best friend you witch", he accused.

Usagi was inwardly in a pile of knots. She kept praying that her scheme would work and she could see him and actually know what was going on. She thanked Selene that she was able to look neutral and pulled into her past life persona on being the absolute image of Serene. So good so far, she chanted in her head. Or so she thought as she caught Motoki bewildered look when she came strolling in announcing her presence like she was the queen of earth.

Yea real smooth Usagi, now what do I tell him, she thought. It took her some time to realize that the bewildered expression was more so as an angry one. He approached her with long strides almost as if he was marching. He started yelling and accusing her of stuff the moment the nurse left. Though she was momentarily grateful that Mamoru had a great friend like him and that Motoki waited until after the nurse left she still didn't want to deal with this confrontation. She was already exhausted and extending out to much energy keep up this charade as it was. Then something in his long monologue caught her attention and she tuned everything out. He was still talking! But what had her mind reeling a mile a minute was that he knew how Serenity was.

The only reason she didn't use Usagi was because she had made it known who she was the first try to see her prince and there was not enough magic in the world to make the hospital staff and a few patients to forget the dramatic bunny fiasco. So using her name was out, leaving no choice but use her other given one. But if he knew about her or past her then she wondered how much he knew. Seeing the nurse coming back she realized that she didn't care what information he had in his noggin. She just prayed he held his tongue. She glanced over at him again and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to do that so she tells him that it's her as in _Usagi Tuskino_. He looked at her crazy and when she changed into herself for a quick millisecond so no one would notice; he fainted.

"Um Tokki, wake up"', Usa said as she gently tried checking him awake. The nurse has now reached them and was looking at her strangely. "I think it's from lack of nourishment", she explained to the frantic nurse who was about to call for a doctor until his eyes fluttered open.

"Tell me I'm dreaming", was his breathless reply.

"Nope you kinda passed out in the waiting room", the nurse said. "maybe you should go to the cafeteria and eat something. You have been here for a long time".

"Not until I find out what's wrong with Mamoru", he yelled frantically.

The nurse glanced at Usagi, who had lost the will to talk so she just nodded in reply.

"Well, Mr. Chiba was been diagnosed with a TBI which is a traumatic brain injury. Were lucky we caught it when we did before it gotten even worse. It appears that he suffered from a stoke because one of his blood vessels clotted. We ran cat scans to try and see if it was enough damage to see if we can surgically repair it. It is to my understanding that this is not his first report of this. He also had an extensive case of it when he was eight, correct?"

Usagi was holding onto Motoki for support as tears rolled down her eyes. This was unbelievable, Rei said that something like this could happen but she couldn't think. She couldn't lose him; not again. "But he's alright now, right. You guys fixed him, and he's going to get all better because he said that he wasn't going leave me and that were a family. Oh god Chibi-Usa", she sobbed as her knees felt weak. This could not be happening, she thought. "What am I going to tell her", she cried into Motoki's shirt uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Chiba but there is a possibility that he won't wake up. He's in a coma. The next 72 hours are critical and the longer it takes him to wake up higher the chances that he never will", continued the nurse. "I'm sorry, maybe I should give you a few minutes to yourselves", she says as an attempt to excuse herself. She hated this part of her job and it was 100 percent worse because she actually knew this guy.

"No wait, can I- can we see him", Usa chocked out turning around to face the nurse. Her eyes were red and puff but she didn't care.

"Follow me", she told the grieving pair and led them to the ICU. The two followed soundlessly to where Mamoru was being kept.

The room was small, but that was probably because of the amount of machineries they had in the room. Most of them were hooked up to Mamoru. Usagi started crying again unable to move any further into the room. He looked like he was sleeping. If only that was the case. Neither noticed when the nurse left, or heard her departing remarks. They both stood motionless watching Mamoru willing him to awake.

"You know they say that sometimes coma patients can hear you and they awake faster if someone talks to them", motoki whispers quietly.

"Hey buddy, you gave us quiet the fright", he started out with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You should come back to world of the living and get your girl before some lucky fool snatch her away", he jokes.

The only response was Usagi hitting his arm playfully swearing that was never going to happen. Motoki turned serious once again.

"Hey bro, don't worry about her really, I'll look after her for you. All you need to focus on is getting better. I know you and your probably so worried right now you're not thinking straight. But remember you got a family down here that loves you and needs you so you better not even dare leaving us mister, but you probably want some alone time with your girl, who is crazy in love with you so I'm leave ya'll at it".

"Oh and Usa he knows what happened in the alley that night I found you", he added gently. He took one long look at Usagi who was still in her disguise trying to tell her to help his best friend. She just nodded to show she understood and he walked away.

"So sorry my love, I knew how much that hurt you, I only wanted to make it better. Thought it would be easier to just erase it. I only succeeded to make a bigger mess, I'm sorry for erasing your memory. I'm sorry for not talking to you about our problems and my insecurities. I'm sorry that I made you think that I loved Endy more then you. But the truth is you are my Endy, my knight in shining tuxedo, you're my everything. You're my past, my present and future, always only you. Please open those big beautiful midnight blue eyes that I adore so much". She kissed his cold lips, her tears falling on his cheeks and she embraced his hand and willed it to move.

Nothing.

"Don't worry baby I'll wait for you. I'm not going anywhere", she breathed and settled down in the chair next to his bed.

* * *

The sound of metal filled the air. The smell of sweat and blood accompanied it. It was all the ingredients to the recipe of war, but instead of an army it was just one man against another.

"When are you going to come to terms that this is pointless", one of the two dark haired men said as he blocked another fatal blow. His uniform was cut in various places and his face was slightly bruised with a slight cut was running down the right side of his face.

"When you give up", the other man smirked and countered the attack his opponent launched as he suddenly charged at him.

"Now we both know that's not going to happen", he sneered as he tricked him aiming at the others left side and going right at the last possible second. The massive sword in his hand came into contact with the side of his opponent's body.

Said man bit his lip to keep from screaming in agony. His eyes stayed focused on that of his opponent's and as he looked into the man's eyes he finally realized that he couldn't beat himself. It was like fighting a mirror; he was only hurting himself. He backed up and dropped his sword on the grass below. It made a soft clinging sound as it hit the ground. Even as the noise filled the ear his eyes stayed trained to his reflection which mirrored his own actions also becoming unarmed.

"There may be hope for you yet grasshopper", breathed Endymion as their surroundings changed once again.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but i needed this thing to end somewhere. See ya soon, i'm thinking two to four more chapters at best left before i call this story to an End! But until that happens please feel free to review! lol deuces!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers ALL THE WAY!

Just thought i give out a little bday special...

i forget her mothers name...opps this story will go on and leave to see another chapter!

thanks for the reviews, the adding me to your favorites and alerts...i really appreciate it!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The machine constant beeping was the only indication that signalized there was still hope. Although it was futile it was still there. _He_ was still there. It had been a month and Mamoru was still in a coma. Usagi freaked when she first had to leave Mamoru's side to face the harsh reality which was her life. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side and coach him back to life all hours of the day but she couldn't. Her parents were freaked at her behavior. They told her that she was not grown and that she had a responsibility to herself to be a respectable daughter and go to school. Her father said that maybe this was a sign and she should just forget about the older boy and remember who her family were. Her mother was at least sympathetic but she still told Usagi that she needed to go to school try to move on and gain stability. She still remembered how they told her to choose who her family was. Family; she knew exactly who her family where. They were her support system and protectors; the scouts, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. She had Chibi-Usa to worry about. She needed to be strong for her. As much as she loathed the brat, she was the only reason why she still had hope that Mamoru would open his eyes again. Usagi remembered when her father lost his tolerance for this whole ordeal. She never saw her father more upset than that night.

**_Flashback._**

"_I choose him, father", Usagi replied softly. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears as she watched a tear eyed Chibi-Usa descended slowly down the stairs. The pink haired little girl was even more hysterical when she found out about Mamoru's condition. Usagi had to be her anchor and reassure her that she wasn't going anywhere. It was an obstacle, they been though worst. They would be okay; Mamoru would be okay._

_Ken did a double take at her answer and stared at his daughter as if she had grown a double head. She hasn't been to school in a week and when the head master called they were shocked to say the least. She barely came home and only spent time with Chibi-Usa who was equally depressed. They were depress over some man that was too damn old for both of them. It was time for a change. He was putting his foot down. If Usagi didn't see that this man would be the end of her, than he was going to make her. "What did you say young lady, that man is going to die in that hospital bed and I be damn if he takes my only daughter with him", he yelled angrily. _

_Usagi winced inwardly closing her eyes as she once again was told the reminder of her beloved's conditions. _

"_Mama", Chibi-Usa cried running to her hysterically. Her grandpa just said that her future father was going to die a VERY premature death like he was reading the Times. She didn't understand what was going on or how Usa's family was being so mean. All she wanted was to go home. A home to where her papa read her stories every night, and her mother would give her hugs and kisses. A home where she was sheltered from the pains and conflicted struggles. A home were she existed. Now would that even happen? Would she still exist? She didn't want to disappear; it wasn't fair. That had to be the worst way to die. Knowing what you had, what you could of had and knowing that it will never be. Chibi-Usa was swiftly losing it. "Is papa dying, I don't want to disappear", she sobbed brokenly down into Usagi's shirt. _

"_It's going to be okay Chibi-Usa, I love you- we're going to be okay", she told her also forgetting the fact that they had an audience._

_Her parents were shocked speechless to their display of affection between the two 'cousins'. As Chibi-Usa became more hysterical the fog on their already cloudy memories became clearer. They were unfortunately beginning to remember they never had a niece named Chibi-Usa."What the hell is going on….did she just call you mama. Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do….Now", yelled her father taking in the similarities between the two. But it was impossible seeming how the pink-haired girl was almost half Usagi's age. But the one thought that stood out was who the hell Chibi-Usa was?_

"_Who are you little girl", Ken asked as he took a step forward the two broken bunnies. _

_Chibi-Usa immediately ran behind Usagi like the scared rabbit she was. "I'm your niece, uncle", she whimpered as she remembered that the woman she was clinching too was her mother's past self and these people where from her mother's past._

"_Don't you dare lie to me, I have no niece", he spoke manically pausing in his strive. A thought suddenly occurred to him."Wait a minute- You're that bastard's daughter aren't you", he spat._

_Usagi was fuming. Her Mamo-chan was not a bastard. She kept telling herself to breathe so she wouldn't snap on her dad and moon dust him._

"_Kenji please that's enough there just kids, let's get some sleep, we'll finish this in the morning", he wife said placing a hand on his arm and giving Usagi a meaningful look._

"_No why put off tomorrow what you can do today", he spoke pushing his wife aside and grabbing Chibi-Usa in one swift movement. "so are you his bastard daughter, what he decided that your real mother didn't want you so he sent you to my little girl to play house because he didn't want you either", he asked irritated grabbing her arm all the more tighter with each word. _

"_Let her go", screamed Usagi trying to reel in her powers but unfortunately Chibi-Usa wasn't that successful as she wailed at the top of her lungs. While her Crescent Moon was a blazing on the top of her forehead, the ground shook at her feet. The light was enough for Kenji to release her as if he had been burnt. The force was enough to send Kenji across the room. Usagi immediately went to her to quite her down so their location wouldn't be spotted by the enemy's or worst her scouts. "Chibi-Usa it's okay, let's get out of here; go pack your things we can stay at Mamoru's for the night", she cooed and the little girl went upstairs to do just that. _

"_What the hell was that" yelled Kenji holding on to his wife for support looking at his daughter in be wilderness._

"_That's what we would like to know". Asked Sailor Uranus standing in the door way with hazel eyes made with steal as she glared at her princess so called parents. _

"_Yes, I believe you'll be wise to not harm them again", the shorter one with aqua green hair supplied. The voice was calm and gentle but the threat was still there._

"_Who do you think you are coming into my house, telling me what to do", he snapped angered not caring that Tokyo finest superheros was throwing him a death glare._

_While Shingo just came down the stairs in amazement. "Wow more scouts, this is like the most exciting night of my life", he sang oblivious to the tension in the room. _

"_Honey why don't you go back to sleep, hm", coaxed his mother trying to reel in her sanity and ever growing head ache. _

"_Shingo", Usagi called while she looked at Sailor Uranus trying to command her to stand down silently with her eyes. "What do you mean more scouts", she asked fearing the answer._

"_Um the sailor scouts were in your room gathering all of you and Chibi-Usa's stuff", he answered confused. "Why would they do that you're not important or anything", he finished and they could hear the wind crackling in response to his statement._

"Y_our not staying here; not after what I saw", exclaimed Sailor Mars coming down the stairs with a large duffel back before stuffing it into her subspace pocket._

"_Please, please don't take my daughter", begged Irene pleading with Sailor Mars. "It's just that my husband was a temper is all", she cried standing protectively in front of Usagi._

"_You have no right", her father began. "She was just being punished for her less than proper ways, but you can take this alien", he said pointing to Chibiusa._

"_We have every right", Venus said. Her voice that could lure any man was deadly and her blue eyes were like ice. "Our mission is to protect our princess even from you. Here she safe no longer. It is time to go Serenity", she spoke leaving no room for argument. _

_Even if she could, she was under no pretense to do so. She was tired both physically and emotionally. _

"_Where are the others", asked Usagi avoiding the inevitable. _

"_Creating a distraction, now let's go your highness", replied Sailor Neptune. _

_Usagi sadly nodded sadly grabbing Chibi-Usa's hand and heading towards the door._

"_We're your only family Usagi, walk out this door it will be the last time you will ever step foot into this house again. And- you scouts would be splattered on the first page paper as kidnappers", he yelled._

"_But I'm not your family", she said bitterly looking away from her mother teary face and her dad's shocked expressions. Closing the door she whispered into the night air, "I never was"._

* * *

That day still brought tears to her. She remembered her scouts auguring over where she was going to go at the temple and it was agreed that she stayed with the outers since they had lots of room. They was too over protective of her. They agreed there was no way she was going to be left alone while Mamoru was in the hospital. The plan was easy enough but Usagi refused to stay that far away from Mamoru. The outers lived a good two hours away from the city. There was no way in hell; she was going to be that far away. They decided that Mamoru's place was out of the question because it would be easily cramped. So Usagi suggested that they use the pin house that' Mamoru had owned. It was the one that Endymion gave her as a gift, but the others didn't need to know that. She merrily explained that Mamoru went apartment shopping so he could have his bed room back. It wasn't a complete lie. He did mention going apartment shopping; they all knew that. What they didn't know was that they found a place. What she might have to explain was the rose petals everywhere because she have not been back since that night. The outers moved into one of the guest rooms and the girls visited when they can. Turns out that this was the their home away from home in the future, so Chibi-Usa took her future bedroom. Chibi-Usa and herself also took up residency at Mamoru bedside willing him back into the land of the living. They talked for him for hours about any and everything, but still he was unresponsive.

Tomorrow it would be almost two months she mused bitterly. Two months without her protector. Two months without hearing him laugh or seeing those gorgeous blue eyes of his. The doctors were losing hope telling her it was time to explore _other options_. But to Usagi those other options were just a friendly way of telling her it was time to pull the plug; to let him die. They been through way to much been together way too long to pull out now. If the situation was reverse Mamoru would never lose hope and neither would she. She would wait for him until the end of time. But it was hard as hell.

"How is he", asked Rei quietly as she entered the room.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep the hope alive Rei-Chan", Usagi cried turning her pleading eyes to Rei. If nobody else understood it was Rei. They might fight like cats and dogs but when it was all said and done they were best friends. She was the closer to Mamoru then the others, even though Usagi really didn't want to remember that time when Rei and her Mamo-chan were dating.

Rei let out a bitter laugh as she guessed where Usagi mind was going. "He loved you then you know. He just didn't know it, it was always you and it always will be", she told her friend whole heartily. "Mamoru-san will make it through this or at least...", she trailed off not really wanting to get into it. It was the sad truth but Mamoru was fighting a battle. His anger and confusion painted the path to his own self destruction. Having never come to terms with his actions of his past self especially under the reign of beryl he unconsciously envisioned his self as two different people.

"I know", sobbed Usagi. "But what if it's not him, when he wakes up".

Rei signed and shrugged her shoulders defeated. "Let's just get him to wake up and then we'll worry that bridge when it comes, Kay".

"You're right, but I can't seem to stop thinking that this is my entire fault. If I wouldn't have messed up his memories-or if I would have been strong enough to bring Kamen back sooner, or told Mamoru about how I was feeling instead of sleeping with Endymion, whom I don't even know how he became separate from Mamoru to begin with- but hell that's probably my fault too. I love him though, not bits and pieces but all of him. I don't even know why I was so torn, looking at him like this", she trailed off grabbing his hand in hers and buried her face in the sheets.

"It's not your fault meatball brains, you two have issues; who doesn't. But you didn't force him and his past self to become to separate entrees competing for top dog. You were hurt and you saw an outlet that wasn't necessarily the best idea but it's spilt milk and he would have had to of dealt with this sooner or later. And you would still be here waiting on him to awake; wither it's solely his royal highness pain in my ass or if it's purely pain in my ass, or both. You're going to love him till the end of time anyways", she quipped.

Usagi tore her red puffy eyes from her lover's bed sheets and stared at her best friend with renewed hope. "You really mean it", she asked.

"Well you are soul mates but if you want an actual definition or a professional opinion on the matter I can get Minako in here. She's right outside, you know", she relented not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks but I think I just need some alone time", Usagi pleaded.

Rei sighed again and went to the door. Just before leaving out she whispered, "A word to the wise don't lose hope just yet", and with that said, she was gone.

Usagi let out the breath she had been holding concentrating for the ump time on their bond that was for lack of a better word; dead. She would push and push and pull only to come back with nothing, but still she tried. She pulled and poured all of her emotions into it leaving nothing for herself and imagine her surprise when she felt that familiar tug pulling back. She gave a small smile; the first to reach her eyes in months. "Hey you, I didn't think you were still with me", she said as she squeezed his hand rubbing her face against it. "I need you baby, come back to me, I don't wanna be alone any longer", she began to cry again only to be enveloped in a sea of warmth. His hand squeezed her back emitting a small glow to sink into her skin.

She looked up at his face amazed and was coaching him to open his eyes through their link. It was too much. After all this time of him being unresponsive and her losing hope he was finally coming too. Coming back to her...and the brat.

"Stop crying my love, I'm here now everything is going to be okay", croaked a voice that she never thought she would hear again. Sure it was hoarse and flat but who was she to complain as she finally was able to lose herself in a sea of blue eyes.

* * *

**Well that's that...i love cliff hangers their evil...i wonder with one said that...who won the retarded inner battle...please review i like hearing your thoughts...!**

**Now all that's left is to kiss and make up...or is it? **


	18. Chapter 18

**SOOOOOOOOOOO I got the next installement for you guys super fast...yay me!**

**thanks for all the reviews... and as always a disclaimers note lol!**

**keep in mind...so not a doctor but i'm guessing with the golden crystal...he really don't need one...any who warning for M content ...now enjoy the read lol!**

* * *

Usagi did a double take. _It was all too real._ He was talking, and okay maybe _not_ moving; but he was okay. Her facial expression kind of gave an impression of a Chinese fighting fish with her big puffy eyes and the way her mouth seemed to open and close on its own accord. "Are-are you real", she finally gutted out breathlessly reaching a trembling hand to remove his hair from his eyes.

The man in the bed frowned, not really liking the fact that his beloved was asking him if he was a hallucination. He could only have been out for two hours tops!_ RIGHT? _This caused concerned to set on his joyous face. "My love, I know just the way to assure you that I'm 100 percent real", he smirked loving the fact that she stopped looking akin to a person seeing water in a desert and afraid to go towards it fearing that it was an illusion. He didn't want her to be afraid...or hysterical. Sure his brain was a little foggy, but she couldn't answer his questions if she was not in the right frame of mind. oh he loved her. he wanted to make up from that fight they had. He loved the way her head tilted to the side and wrinkled her noise up in a state or curiosity and confusion.

"How", she whispered getting lost in the blue abyss that was Endy- or Mamoru's eyes. She wasn't too keen on which won his little battle and right know she couldn't seem to bring herself to care.

"Well I feel a proper wakeup call is in order", he joked trying to lighten the mood. "Kiss me".

it worked as she shook her head and smile while she wordlessly complied. The kiss was hesitant at first. Usagi was trying not to put her weight on him and was treating him as if he was fragile.

This frustrated the ebony haired guy to no end. He felt like he hasn't seen her in days and he wanted to make up for it but she was treating him as if he were glass. And her being clumsy as hell, he was sure to break at any minute. He was about to take charge and show her how fragile he was NOT until he felt his cheeks dampen with her new freshly risen tears. So he stopped and really took in her appearance and his soundings for the first time since he awoken. Soon he became aware of two striking details. One being he was in a hospital, various machines hooked up to him. He was puzzled, shocked and a little scared.

The second being Usagi herself. Usagi had bags underneath her eyes; like she hasn't had a goodnight sleep in days. Looking more closely he began to see little changes here and there. Like the silvery gleam in both her eyes and hair, or the slightly bigger breast and her cheek bones a little more defined. If he didn't know any better it looked like Usagi was at least a good 25 but that made no sense. There was no way all those changes could take place during a day. _Why was he in a hospital?_ Last thing he remembered was his best friend telling him that he in no nicer terms raped the love of his live and left her in an alley. Good he felt horrible at that and he knew that no matter how many times he told himself that it was because of the dark energy that witch gave him. That horrid memory would forever be etched in his mind and determine to make it up to her. no need drowning in the past when he had stuff to figure out though.

Next he need to know how long, because looking at Usagi it looked like he been here a while. He panicked. "How", he started to say but the rest was non cohesive. He could have missed almost a decade from his beloved's life and it was his entire fault. It seemed like he was always destined to hurt her the most.

"Calm down love", she soothed caressing his face. If she had any doubts about this being a dream, they were all gone looking into his wide lost eyes. She developed him in a sea of calmness and love. He seemed to calm down a bit so she begun to explain. "I was so scared you were in a coma", she gulped if possible his eyes even more terrified. She never saw him look so fragile, it made her heart bleed but at least he was awake she scolded herself.

"How long, you look- um older", he gulped and closed his eyes to brace himself for the upcoming blow. "Much older, Sere you look like the last time I saw you… on the moon", he whispered barely able to control the amount of pain and despair laced in his voice.

Usagi kicked herself mentally, shaking her head frantically. _Stupid Luna-Pen,_ she cursed. Long blurs of slivery blond strings flying everywhere as she flashed her million watt smile at him. "it's only been two months, try wouldn't let me see you so I had to use the Luna pen to make me look older so I could find out about your condition and everything I had to transform into your wife. Plu got papers and everything. You're officially talking to Mrs. Serenity Usagi Chibi". She finished giving a mock salute and he just looked at her in amazement.

His girl was so full of surprises and strength. They haven't exactly left on good terms, yet here she was staring down at him with nothing but love.

"Are you hurt", she asked. He just shook his head processing the information she just told him. "I should really call a nurse to come check on you", she said gently not really wanting to leave him alone.

"Don't, stay-stay with me-, I've missed you", he whispered hoarsely reaching his hand up to cup her face while the other removed the wires from his arm. He lifted up on the bed slightly enough to pull Usagi on top of him kissing her soundly as she landed on him causing a thump sound as her body collided with his during one swift movement. This kiss was different. It was built on the reassurance that the other was still there. It held all of their love, frustrations, and fears. It spoke of promises of forever and remorse at the time apart. They battled for dominance until the need to breathe became apparent for both parties. So there they lay forehead to forehead lips barely touching as they caught their breath's staring into the other's eyes.

"So _who_ won", she breathed in a very husky voice as she moved getting into a more comfy position.

He looked pained. She broke the eye contact refusing to look anymore as her confusion was coming back with a vengeance. Had she lost Mamoru, because this was a VERY un-Mamoru thing that they were doing. She felt a little piece of herself die. He must of felt something too because he whispered, "look at me".

"Do it matter who I am that much", he asked in a strained voice pouring all the love he felt for her into their link as hands made small messaging circles down her back and on her butt. "I still love you, I still have this un dying need to protect you, when I look into the future all I see is you. When I look into your eyes, I see the man I want to be".

Blue meet blue. Usagi lend down to kiss him once more trying to desperately convey her thoughts into words. "My heart, will always belong to you, but just as I am Serenity I am also Usagi. I don't know when one ends and the other begins. I'm one essence. It is the trails and experiences of both lives that make me who I am. I've embraced everything and I am better for it. As Sere I was sheltered and as Usa I am free. As much as I love Endymion, I am in love with Mamoru. Your one in the same to me but not embracing all of who you are means you don't want to acknowledge all of me. Am I making any sense Mamo-Endy? Ugh right now I'm just glad you're awake.". After she said that she wiggled herself so that her head was on his chest. This is home, she thought as she snuggled deeper into his embrace only stopping when he let out a sharp intake of breath.

"Omg did I hurt you", she screamed trying to jump off of him but two strong arms made her steadfast.

"How are we suppose to have an intellectual cohesive conversation when you keep doing that"', he gritted out through clench teeth trying to think of anything but his blonde beauty on top of him; in a bed. Hell to be honest at this point the bed part, really didn't even matter._ Let's refocus shall we, your in a hospital dufus_, he scolded himself. Still it was kinda of pointless, as she kept moving.

Usagi oblivious to his discomfort wiggled again so she could look at him asking him without words, _what in the world was he talking about?_ "What am I doing", she asked innocently.

"Cliff notes version I'm both Prince Endymion and regular Mamoru; one in the same baby. I know we have some stuff we need to work out but do know I'm really happy to see you right now". Beat. "REALLY happy", he rushed out as he lost control of his lower regions and started sucking on her neck.

Usagi blush bright red when she finally got the meaning as she felt it full force. Natively she tried to push it down by grabbing it, but that only accomplished making it harder and bigger. _Maybe I shouldn't have touched it_, she pondered.

Mamoru chuckled. It was deep and huskily the vibrations going down from her neck to her stomach._ 'you think'_, he replied just as huskily Mamoru moved his hands under her dress rubbing her through her panties causing Usagi to unconsciously began to move her hips in sync with his. "Where in a hospital Mamo- oh god", she cried as he pushed aside her underwear and deposited a finger in her heavenly folds. As he quickened his pace, Usagi forgot all logical thoughts as well.

"mhhhhh, more", she begged as he added a second finger loving the look of pure bliss on her face. She cursed stupid hospitals as she lifted up slightly to pull down the sheet that covered his hospital gown, missing the warmth off his hands filling her. Once she accomplish her goal she straddled his hips with a huge victory grin plastered to her face as she teased with the hem of his hospital gown. She leaned down to plant chaste kisses down his jaw line and down his neck until she ran out of skin. Then she slid her hands up the horrid material gliding her long delicate fingers along his chest, familiarizing his every muscle with her touch again. Before coming back down to his ever excited member, rubbing it ever so gently she kissed him. She grinned when he shuddered. "My turn", she sang, peaking his lips once more before scooting down and blow on the tip of his head. She locked eyes with his before proceeding to take every inch of him into her mouth making soft purring noises as she did.

"your amazing Usako", he said as he broke eye contact to close his eyes insure bliss in response to her sucking the tip of his head and moving her tongue all around it like she was having a full make out session before she started placing butterfly kisses down his length. She grabbed him firmer and started to jerk him off harder as she once again took him in her mouth. His hands gripped her head as he started to thrust upwards into her pinning her head in place. He came suddenly but she didn't stop her ministrations until he came again and she licked it all clean.

"Feel better Mamo-chan", she asked softly as she crawled back up to straddle him.

He shot her a toothy grin at her and leaned back on his pillows as he lifted his hands to lazily pull down her straps. "Lots", he grinned. "you all ways make me feel better", he confessed tracing his fingers where the strap once was.

She leaned down to kiss him and he took full advantage of pulling her dress down and massaging her breast. She moaned into the kiss, _'Endy kisses_', she thought lazily as she lifted up slightly to pull down her panties breaking the kiss to lean over him to balance herself. He greedily took the nipple that was hovering over him into his mouth and began to devour it, while still messaging the other one. Then he turned his head and repeated his actions on the other one.

Once her panties where off, she settled her self right at the tip of his member, "I love you", she whispered.

His large hands trailed down her body as they came positioned at her hips. He locked eyes with her once again, "I love you too", he replied bringing her slamming down on him. They both moaned slightly closing their eyes as the feeling of home erupting in them. Usagi started rocking against him in a circular pattern not wanting to lose the feeling of him completely just yet before she bounced up and down. The faster they got the louder their moans became. They were in a world where no one existed but them. They no longer heard the beeping from the machines or cared about others hearing them.

* * *

"tell me this isn't a dream", she moaned as she collapsed onto his chest breathing deeply trying to catch her breath coming down from her cloud nine.

All mamoru could think as he tried to catch his breath was of the goddess before him. With her matted hair, a thick layer of sweat on her pink fluster face and swollen lips; she looked so beautiful. How he have been starving himself from her for this long he would never know but he didn't get the chance to answer her because of a loud coughing and gagging sound interrupted their moment._ Talk about ruining a wet dream_, he thought bitterly looking at the source of the noise.

The couple jumped mortified at being caught. Usagi hurried up and pulled her dress but up with an inhuman speed forgetting her undergarments and jumped off the bed blushing furiously at Motoki who was holding Chibi-Usa. Who thankfully, was obvious to the scene they had walked in on.

"Papa", the girl screamed as she jumped down from motoki and ran to Mamoru, which he magically placed the blanket back over him as his other favorite princess jumped into his arms.

Usagi was starring at her feet; finding her sandals incredulously interesting as felt Motoki stare at her.

"Sorry I um knocked...so had fun playing doctor", he asked Usagi who just blushed harder. He just had to rub it in. "I'm glad you're up man. That was alone time out of commission", he joked awkwardly not looking either in the eye. This girl was a like his little sister and he had just seen way too much. She was perfect, every man's fantasies. Mamoru was a lucky man and he was going to be a very dead man if he ever bought it up.

Usagi was trying to calm her heartbeat as she took a brave look at the father daughter scene she was witnessing and her heart swelled. That was until Chibi-Usa turned to glare at her. "why didn't you tell me my Mamo-chan was up. You just wanted him for yourself, gosh Odango you're such a selfish loser", she accused. Usagi flinched. She should have know that their temporary truce mother daughter relationship was out the window the moment he woke up and like always he was just going to condone her behavior.

Mamoru stiffen and narrowed his eyes at his future daughter. He had seen Usagi flinch and felt all her self-hatred and he felt the betrayal in their link before she shut down. He frowned. He didn't realize how he allowed her to continue to belittle the love of his life like that_…her future mother_.

He was just about to snap at the kid when Usagi raised a shaky hand to stop him from speaking. "I'll just go and get that nurse now", she said meekly as she tried to keep the tears at bay and turned to leave the room.

Mamoru cursed his self. She must have thought that the frown and anger was directed towards her. He wanted to run after. "Usako", he cried getting up and detangling himself from Chibi-Usa.

"Don't Mamoru, don't strain yourself", and with that she was gone.

He slumped back down on the pillows defeated. One step forward, three steps back; story of his life.

"Man you're fucked", Motoki chirped to his best friend once again incredibly happy he wasn't him.

* * *

**Tell me how ya liked it!**

**i love reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimers all day peoples...thanks for the reviews and all the love now on to the main event!**

"So where's your pretty little wife run of to", asked the nurse as she came into the room.

Mamoru flinched at the mention of Usagi running off, but covered it quickly. "I told her, I'll be fine and she needed to get a goodnight sleep without worrying about little old me", he lied through his teeth smiling sweetly at the young nurse.

Motoki raised an eyebrow and looked at his old friend, who mouthed 'go find her' and excused himself from the room with a screaming Chibi-Usa in tow. Shouting about how she didn't want to leave her daddy loud enough to make a banshee proud.

"Sorry about that", Mamoru winced embarrass as the sounds died down.

"No problem, don't apologize for having a family that loves you and by the looks of things she's not the only one that was happy to see you awake", she blushed picking up the red offending object in her gloved hands.

"Mamoru blushed frantically, trying to decide if he wanted to smirk with male satisfaction or if he wanted the earth to swallow him whole when he saw Usagi's lacy undergarments in his nurse's hand. He eventually settled for, "oh that where those went", causing the nurse to blush harder mumbling something along the terms I don't wanna know.

Needless to say the rest of his recovery checkup was mostly silent and she swiftly ran to get the doctor.

With a lot of persuading on Mamoru's part he convinced them to let him leave the hospital the next morning. The doctors' on his case study was complex on how he could walk away with little to no problems. It was as if the head trauma never happened. While they were trying to figure out how that was possible. Mamoru walked out of the hospital a man on a mission. He was going to find Usagi and apologize for his stupidly and have a very long talk with both of his little moon princesses.

* * *

**Pennies for your thoughts...one bunny down and one to go...idk bout you guys but i'm loving Mamoru's new personality! **

**Reviews are awesome keep them coming please...till next time!**

* * *

As he wheeled the corner to her house he whipped up a dozen thorn-less roses' and prayed to the heavens that his beloved mother answered the door. Neither parents really liked him but he was able to use his charm factor on her mother, while as he would have to run for dear life as her father got the shot gun. With a confidence that only he process despite the odds he knocked on the door. Maybe he even gets lucky and she would answer the door; today was Saturday after all.

Today he was not as lucky as a very pissed off looking Kenji opened the door. "What the hell do you want; aren't you pose to be dying in a hospital bed right about now", he yelled.

Tell me how you really feel, Mamoru thought. "Sir I came to speak to Usagi, may I come in", he asked politely counting to ten.

"That whore does not live", he started to say but was cut off abruptly by Mamoru dropping the flowers and slamming him against a wall. It would leave a nice crack in it but he didn't care.

That no tolerance policy was coming into effect proto, "you can call me whatever you want, but you watch what you say about my intended", he gritted out through clench teeth. His eyes where no longer the royal blue; but a mystifying black that was flashing gold for a second.

"I will call her whatever I want, no get your hands off me", yelled Kenji. Clearly appalled that he was being pushed up against a wall by his daughters no good boyfriend he tried to move but the grip was like steel. It was intimidating that the man could just pick him up like a rag doll, with his feet dangling in the air.

"Put my husband down", screamed Ilene as she ran into the room. Mamoru complied and the older man dropped unceremonious on the floor. Ilene quickly came to her husband aid before turning to meet the criminal in the eye. She gasped, wondering why her daughter comatose boyfriend was doing strangling her husband. "Chiba-san what are you doing here, I'm glad you are out of the hospital but you are not welcome here", she snapped.

Mamoru let out an irritable sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. A tail tale sign that he was frustrated beyond release, "all I want is too speak to Usako, until your husband started calling the love of my life a whore. I wanted no problems, now he is lucky that finding her is more important than beating his ass", he replied bluntly.

The woman just burst into tears. "Usagi's gone they took her", she cried hysterically. Mamoru almost fainted, her words was like a physical blow to the heart. "Who, what do you mean they took her- when" he gasped out not able to believe this was happening.

"This is all your fault. If you didn't have her playing house with that bastard kid of yours, none of this would have happened and those scouts wouldn't have came and she would have chose her real family", she replied heatedly.

Scouts, he visibly relaxed. His beloved was safe she was with her overprotective- semi controlling loud mouth guardians. He tuned out the rest of her speech and headed for the door. She was probably at Rei's, which luckily for him wasn't too far from here. Mamoru turned to leave only to have Mrs. Tuskino calling him again.

"Tell her we love her and want her to come home", she pleaded with him.

"Like hell I want that bitch back, she's probably fucking him no doubt", her husband mumbled under his breath but with his excellent super hearing he heard it. The ground shook at his feet and lightning clashed above as he walked out the door trying to be the bigger man. He closed his eyes to calm down and thought of his goddess. Calm serene, lively exotic, yup those thoughts would do he grimace warily as he made his way to Rei's.

As luck would have it Rei was a no show. Her grand pa said she hasn't been home all day. Afterwards he tried Makoto's but received no answer. He really didn't know where Mina or Ami lived and he really didn't want to go back to his apartment empty handed. Especially since it looked like his beloved was possible homeless. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He wished he could just use their link to locate her, but no she effectively cut that plan off. When Usagi really didn't want to be found she was really good at it. Tiredly he sought out the crown arcade sign coming up ahead and entered it looking mildly defeated. He ordered his coffee and drunk down his despair.

"Why the long face, you guys aint kiss and make up yet", asked his best friend while automatically pouring the man's coffee.

"Nope I don't even know where she is", he sighed taking another sip of his coffee.

Motoki looked confused and then looked highly amused.

"Watch it, after dealing with Usako's father I am not in the mood. The nerve of that man makes my blood boil' Mamoru admitted rubbing his temples.

"Okay no small jokes, but why didn't check your place first. If I know Usagi she most likely would be there", he said.

"Why would she", he asked. Then it hit him. That would be the last place he would look. She knew he would find her eventually and she wanted time. "Hiding in plain sight", he smiled. "That's my girl." He hurried and got out of his chair reaching the door before he turned back around because motoki called him.

"I highly doubt that she would take all of the girls to your small apartment, try the pin house you might luck up", he said and laughed at his friends shocked expression.

"How'd you know about that", he asked bemused.

'I hear things", the arcade owner smirked. "Why you didn't just move there when you were looking for an apartment was beyond me. Now go get her and no more free coffee until I hear wedding bells".

Mamoru gave his usual smirk before commenting, "You don't have to tell me twice".

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that man and that brat", Usagi yelled as she threw one of the pillows across the room. She was in the living room of her pin house. Well technically, it was Mamoru's but while he was having an identity crisis, he gave it to her; key and all. The massive living room giving her the space to let out her built up frustrations.

"Oh you mean that bitch", piped Makoto from the kitchen. Ever since she told them about the pin house her little lightening scout has practically camped out in that new highly furnished state of the art kitchen. It was big enough to host 20 people in it comfortably and the spacious silver countertops where ideal for a chief.

Usagi jaw dropped. She was astounded that her friend could say that about a little girl; her little girl. "How could you say that, that 'bitch' is my daughter…or will be", she yelled angrily. _Unfortunately_, she finished in her head. Of course she disliked the girl most of the times but she would never call her a bitch. It was mean and degrading; she just had bitchy tendencies. Yes, that's it, she just act that way because she's use to getting her way. "The kid was raised a princess; hence the princess personality", she reasoned making quotations around princess personalities.

Makoto just shrugged. "So what she's not my daughter….and she's not yours yet", she chastised.

"Yea and I don't remember you acting like a bitch when you where raised a princess", added Minako as she walked out of the kitchen with a big bag of popcorn and plopped on the couch.

"Don't spill that", snapped Usagi absently watching her friend plop down on her cream couch causing the pop corn to also jumped up.

"I stand corrected", Mina muttered. Everyone looked at her. "What, I'm kidding. You're the sweetest person I know", she said soberly.

"So why do **MY** daughter hate me", she cried sitting down next to Minako wiping down the tears.

"Well you guys always had a cat dog relationship. You can't expect that to change overnight", replied Ami who just came in from the balcony searching the streets below for any signs of trouble.

"Yea but that was before I knew she was my and Mamoru flesh and blood", Usagi counted.

"If I were you I would get my tubes tied, and then it's bye-bye pink mutant bitch", chirped Mina flipping her hair behind her shoulder and eating popcorn. Everyone just looked at her, not believing for a second that she just said that statement.

"Mamo-chan would kill me; I can't do that to him. He loves that kid to pieces. He wants a big family, I can't take that from him mina", Usagi declared holding her hands protectively over her flat stomach.

"He loves you more", Mina said soberly locking eyes with her leader and best friend.

"Speaking of Mamoru-san why are you here with us and not with him", asked Rei flipping through the channels on the flat screen TV.

"All over him", Mina corrected making Usagi blush and stare down at her bunny socks.

"I'm not ready to face him just yet", Usagi signed.

"wait- don't tell me you're embarrass still, Motoki said you guys were pretty close at the hospital, Usa don't let her come between you guys", scolded Makoto. "The man has been in a coma for two months, you give him one hell of a welcome home present then you shut down on him like that, and how do you think he feels? Usa you been waiting for him to wake up and now he's here girl. So what are you waiting on?"

"He told me that they were no longer separated", she confessed.

"Isn't that a good thing; that they didn't kill each other and found a way to coexist", asked Ami.

"Isn't that what you wanted", asked Rei.

"Go get your man", cheered Minako.

"It's not that simple, we have SO much to talk about. God and I left him all alone", Usagi cried.

"it is simple…just jump him. Be like honey I missed you. Let me show you how much", Makoto said exactly pounding her hands together to show her point. "if I had a man like him, ya'll wouldn't even know what I looked like", she joked.

Ignoring her little statement Minako added, "Yea make up sex is the best sex. Communicate your apologies by the power of love".

"I just left him", Usagi repeated miserably ignoring the entire conversation about make up sex. It was better when she let them think she was a virgin. She told them what they did in his hospital room because Makoto threaten to tell anyways after learning from Motoki. Only Rei knew when she really lost it in this life time and Mina was the first to find out in the last. When it came to sex Usa didn't want her sex life discuss as if it was the morning paper.

"Then go back to him", Ami said logically. "Sleep on it, but promise you would go. All this right here isn't healthy".

"Kay", she agreed. With that everyone turned to go.

Rei turned around and searched her eyes. "You sure you're going to be okay", she asked gently.

"Yea I have this feeling that I'm not about to be alone for long, plus Motoki is supposed to be bringing Chibi-Usa later. I'll be okay", Usagi answered, it wasn't like she was going to be alone for long. She was rushing them out now because she felt his presence. He always found her eventually, so she wasn't that surprised. She idly wondered how much he heard.

"Good", she smiled and left.

"Oh Mamo-chan", she whispered into the empty room.

"Usako", he called back.

_Okay maybe the room was not so empty_, she told herself and he chuckled.

"Honestly when I was on my bunny scavenger hunt this place didn't even register in my mind", he said as he closed the balcony doors and looked around. It looked lived in, oppose to when he first showed her the place when he was solely Endymion wanting to pamper her like a princess. He frowned, he missed so much. He lifted a picture frame up next to some roses. It was of the two of them, right after the defeat of diamond. He took her to this amusement park and taken a picture at one of their photo houses. They were dressed in some 1700's get up and she was seated on his lap starring up at him like he was the most important person in her world. _Happier times._

"you still are, you know", she said coming up from behind him wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his back in haling his scent.

"How did we get here', he asked putting the picture down and laying his hands on top of hers.

"Well I used the elevator and used a key while you were out roof hopping", she joked.

He gave her a pointed look even though she could not see it. "That not what I meant Serenity", he gritted out in a voice that left no room for playfulness. He only really called her by that name if he was piss, or irritated. Sometimes when they first received their memories back they would make the occasional slips when it felt like déjà vu but usually it was only their nicknames. Endy there or Sere here; never the full blown name, even then they only used them when they were severely piss. Old habits die hard.

"Let's just talk about where to go from here, kay I like that thought better. The past is the past, sometimes people stray on the grand scheme of what's important. We were both at fault, but were hear now at that's what matters", she said gently.

He was not surprised by her wisdom. It was completely unexpected, and he loved her for it. It was moments like these when her wisdom shine beyond her age that he sees glimpses of the very first time they fell in love. He turned into her arms so he could gaze down at her and admire her properly. She was right, he couldn't tell who where one started and the other began. But he was lucky that she was his; all his. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

"I'm sorry too", she said just as gently. "Let's go sit down; I have a feeling this is going to take awhile" she joked trying to lighten the mood. "So", she started looking into his eyes. Eyes she never thought she'd see again. Beautiful, she thought, like the ocean view from the moon.

"So", he repeated lamely. Here he was after looking for her all day to fix their relationship and all he could say was 'so'. So king he was going to turn out couldn't even mend relationships with his beloved. How on earth was he going to mend countries? Well to cut him some slack he just awake from a two month coma after thinking Usagi was cheating on him. He sighed deeply. After closing his eyes to calm himself, he continued; more like started the much needed conversation. "I am deeply sorry for my actions towards you this past year", he said looking remorseful. She looked about to protest to this, so he cut her off. "Usako, I know that I wasn't in control of my actions during beryl, but that doesn't mean that I am not haunted everyday by that. I know why you suppressed that memory from me and I love you for you trying to help but you didn't need too. We could have coped together".

"How when you was pushing yourself away from me becoming distant Even going as far as going to the police department asking to be committed. I needed you", she sobbed and threw herself at him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her. "And then, Chibi Usa came and I guess subconsciously you were doing the same thing. Trying to protect me, but it hurt like hell. Then the whole break up session and I really felt like shit. "

"I know Usako, I failed you", he whispered letting his own tears slid down his charming face before lifting her face to meet his eyes. "That's a mistake I don't plain to repeat love. I need you too and love you too much. I will never take you for granted again. Let's keep everything out in the open love no more secrets and no more hiding", he declared kissing her to seal the deal.

"No more secrets", she repeated nervously biting her lip anxiety. "Is that like a for now on clause or do you mean like poor everything from a millennia out on the table type thing", she replied nervous as hell.

He just looked at her. What could she be hiding, he wondered. "Usa", he asked in a worried tone.

"Let's just start from most recent and work our way back shall we", she asked.

He nodded. To scared to form words of any kind.

"Okay, I tell one and then you go", she continued.

"Baby I don't keep anything from you", he grumbled looking at her pointy.

"Oh really, so why in the hell did you go apartment shopping when you own this whole building", she countered putting her hands on her hips. She might have looked intimidating if she didn't have tear stains on her cheeks.

He shrugged, "I wanted you to feel included since I knew eventually you were going to move in with me".

She winced and diverted her eyes at the reminder on how she really did need to move in sooner than inspected.

"I got kicked out the house, I'm kinda of homeless", she mumbled still looking down.

"I know", he replied just as quietly.

Her head snapped up to stare at him. Of course he would know that, he went looking for her today. "Can I continue to stay here", she asked meekly. He laughed and her heart broke.

"You live here Usako; home is where the heart is. I gave you this place baby, I should be asking you if I can move in with you here", he said huskily moving to make butterfly kisses down her jaw line and neck.

Usagi giggled. "In that case let me think about it", she paused dramatically. "You can move in on two conditions", she sang.

"And they are", he asked moving his hands underneath her shirt messaging her lower back.

"mmmh one you have to cook and two you have to excuse me sometimes because my man told me I have the tendency to be very loud", she whispered into his ear sultry.

Mamoru pushed her tighter to him in response playing with her hemline letting her fell the way his body responded to her very bold statement. He never realized that Usagi had a wild side even though he remembered that Sere kind of was corrupted by him so he shouldn't have been that surprise. Yet he failed to see it.

.knock

The couple pulled away abruptly and Usagi slid off of mamoru looking at her hands defeated.

"Hey, it's okay we'll see what the girls left behind and then it'll be you and me kay' he hugged her and went to open the door to reveal nobody other than Chibi-Usa.

"Papa", she screamed jumping into his arms.

"Usa", he greeted just as excitedly. He stood up and looked into the eyes of his best friend. "So this is how you knew where to find her", he smirked.

Motoki just smiled and replied, "I got away with the ladies".

"Thanks for everything Toki" mamoru said. His best friend nodded and he closed the door. He came back to the livening room only to find it empty. Not again, he thought. He sat Chibi-Usa on the couch and went to search for his Usako.

"Usako", he called into the house.

"Ugh why is she here, I wanted to watch a movie with you", she whined.

Mamoru shot her a nasty look that said 'don't play with me' and called for Usagi once again. He went up the stairs and into the master bedroom and found her with her back turned to him curled into a little ball. "Usako", he asked gently, "what's wrong baby".

She slowly turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you care", she spat. "You act like she's the only thing you have, I know I'm being silly but it seems likes you love her more than me", she said quieter.

"She's our daughter, I love her because she's a part of you", he stressed the you part coming closer on the bad only to have her scoot away from him. He looked away with pain filled eyes.

"Not yet she's not. How can I mother a child with so much hate? The girls and I was thinking that maybe I should get my tubes tied", she said as if she was telling him she was returning a new pair of shoes that didn't fit.

He jumped off the bed. "Usako don't you think that you're over reacting", he yelled. "She's just a lonely confused child and you're talking about killing her". "Usagi" he says a little more gently calming himself. "if that's what you wants I will support you, but remember baby we waited centuries for our second chance at a family together, let's go down stairs and see if we can get down to the bottom of this okay but whatever happens I am not losing you, do you hear me Usagi. All distance between us and running when the going gets tough ends today because life is a gift and I wanna share it with you".

Usagi inched closer to him smiling. 'There's my Endy always the strong one', she thinks and responds. "I wanna share it with you too".

"good because I'm never letting you go now come one and let's go have a much needed talk with her", he says reaching out for her hand.

"I think we may need a belt", she says as she takes his hand and he lead the way downstairs.

"Usagi Shields, we need to talk", he commanded in his regal voice. the one that left no room for arguments. Come hail or high water tonight was the night everything changed or so help him god because he was sick of this.


	20. Chapter 20: Come what may!

**Wow...i can't believe i have 100 reviews...words can not express how much i love the fact you guys took the time to read and like this story. Thanks for the motivation and support!**

**I know i promised this chap last week but i got caught up with working on my portfolio...you know what they say fashion never sleeps!**

**Anywho...on with the story and i think it goes without saying...i DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon!**

****

* * *

The trio sat at the dining room table looking rather uncomfortable. Usagi didn't really know what was going to happen since Mamoru had been acting like a whole new man. '_Technically he is'_, she mused. Taking in his features she noticed he looked thoroughly pissed but was trying to hide it behind his stoic face. When they both came down the stairs holding hands Chibi-Usa made gagging noises and ran toward them tearing their arms apart making some comment on how Usagi was a hogging hippo. Mamoru just let her grab his hand; but instead of following her to the couch he lead them to the dining room table.

"Sit down" he said softly but the hidden forced behind the command was there. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went to grab Usagi. She was still rooted to the spot where he and she had separated from. She was looking at him; calculating he knew. She was trying to figure out this new him. She was used to Endymion and she was use to Mamoru. He always separated himself making it a point that he was not his past self no matter how similar their mannerisms were and she respected that. However now that they were merged, this was fairly new territory for the both of them.

He reflected on how after Beryl, Usagi seemed different. He didn't have his memories back then, but something about his cheerful carefree Odango had change. She became more graceful and elegant, often struggling to keep up the cheerful facade that he was accustomed to. Every so often during those times he would hear the girls calling her _'Sere'_ but then he thought nothing of it. Mamoru often wondered if during those moments if that was when she became one with herself. Maybe it was during the time he was trapped under Beryl's control. Either way he had missed the transition but she would always be his Usako.

"I'm not apologizing, it's not my fault she's getting fat", defended a whining voice that broke him out of his ravine.

He looked confused for a moment; before he realized that he called an abrupt family intervention. Things needed to change. Before, he figured if he made Chibi-Usa as happy as he could, he could make her forget all about feeling the separation from her parents. She would still see that he was her father and that he loved her and hopefully the less time Sere and her spent together the less headache he would have from having to choose between them. Boy was he wrong. Sometimes they would act akin to the perfect family, like when they visited that rose garden but those moments were far and wide in between.

He glanced at Usagi, her face was calm but her eyes held tons of pain. He felt her wince at the retort but her outward position didn't faultier. He reached across the table to hold her hand for support. _'She shouldn't be use to this'_, he thought sadly.

"Chibi-Usa I love you. I really do but I am extremely disappointed in you" he berated her watching as she held her head down. He continued. "Look at me when I am talking to you. This behavior is unsatisfactory of a Chiba and all because you were raised royal does not mean that you can belittle those who have not".

Chibi-Usa whipped her eyes and scoffed. "What's gotten into you Mamo-chan. You never had a problem with my behavior or lack of eloquence satisfactory of a princess before", she countered raising her eyebrow staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I am merely tired of sitting her letting you talk badly about your future mother like she's a piece of gum under the sole of your shoes", he answered calmly but inside he was fuming trying desperately trying to control his rage.

"She put you up to this didn't she", the young child asked.

Before Mamoru could say anything Usagi beat him to it.

"_She_", Usa stressed out, "is sitting right her and it is time for a change. I understand that we had to bicker as a front to my parents but you have taken things too far. I love you and I have no intentions of trying to fill your mother's shoes because I cannot. I understand that in some ways you see me as a big sister but I _am not_ nor am I your punching bag."

Chibi-Usa began to tear up. Normally tears always won over Daddy and Mamoru was no different. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad Usa"

Mamoru had to hold back a bitter laugh. He knew what she was doing and with one glance at Usagi he knew that she knew as well. "Nope sorry princess won't cut it. If you don't straighten up I will send you back to the future so fast Pluto won't even know what hit her", he fired back still looking as calm as ever.

"You can't do that, Plu is the only one to control time and she is under the Silver Allegiance sworn to serve the throne of Serenity. In this era of the time line she has not sworn her allegiance to you ", she countered back.

"oh really", Mamoru smirked but before he could say more there was a loud screeching beeping sound coming from Usagi's subspace pocket penetrated through the air.

Mamoru signed in annoyance, while Chibiusa was grateful for the interruption. She was scared. Mamoru was acting too much like her papa when he was thoroughly ticked at her. She was sure that a few more seconds and she would have received her first spanking by Mamoru.

"Moon here", Usagi replied automatically seeing the worn look on Mar's face.

"We need you asap at the park, it's a mad house", the Red Senshi replied.

"Okay I'm on my way", with that she closed the communicator and transformed. The others following suit as she headed for the balcony only to pause at Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing. You're no Superman, you need your rest. You just awoke from a coma", she pleaded. But it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"If you're going, so am I" he said firmly proceeding to sweep her into his arms and jump off the balcony.

"Hey wait on me", cried Sailor Chibi Moon.

* * *

The fight was gruesome. When the trio arrived at the scene there were unconscious civilians everywhere. The Senshi uniforms' had seen better days. Their uniforms were ripped in various places. Burn marks covered most of their bodies. They looked to the right to see Uranus and Neptune not looking much better dodging the blue flames coming from the teal looking youma's eight arms.

Tuxedo Kamen threw a red rose stopping the fire before it made contact with the Outer Scouts. The Outers looked up only to find Sailor Moon in front of them. "Hey Eight Armed freak", she called. "It's time for you to see my dusting skills". With that she began to use her heart spiral attack only to have it be blocked by one of the arms. '_So not fair'_, Moon thought as she ran the opposite direction from her Senshi and civilians while Kamen and Chibi Moon healed them.

Easier said than done.

She was having much difficulty dodging the flames of death. One had managed to hit her leg and burn some inches off her hair. Whether she was more upset more about the hair or the leg she really didn't know.

Neptune and Uranus rejoined the fight so the odds were three to one but it seemed like each hand had a pair of eyes. So really the odds were still in the youma's favor.

"Word Shaking", Uranus shouted followed up with a "Deep Submerge" by her partner. The world shaking was blocked by a chunk of Earth coming up off the ground.

"I am Mother Nature ", it screamed hysterically, closing in on the kill.

Usagi was momentary in shock, while this thing blew off her strongest scouts' attacks like it was nothing all the while throwing fire at her. She mildly heard the Inner Scouts start their attacks, but it looked like her foe only had eyes for her.

"Well Mother Nature, meet royally pissed off", shouted Kamen from behind as he sent a blast of the Golden Crystal at 'Mother Nature'. At the same time all of the other attacks were thrown her way, so she had no time to deflect the power of the Golden Crystal. As it turned to dust Kamen ran to Sailor Moon checking her over for injuries. "Are you okay", he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

She nodded into his chest. "She burned my hair", the Moon Senshi complained.

Kamen chuckled, "its okay my love, I barely notice". He then leaned down to kiss her.

"I think I love this Endymoru", she sung still wrapped up in his arms breaking away from the kiss.

Kamen gave way to his laughter at full force. "Endymoru", he asked raising an eye brow clutching her tighter to not fall to the ground in a fit of manly giggles_. It was official, his Usako said the darnest things_. "How", he started and then finished soberly, "please don't call me that Usako".

"Why not", she whined playfully as she placed butterfly kisses along Kamen strong jaw line. "I find it cute", she defended. She stopped her ministrations and glanced over her shoulder to look at her Senshi. "Don't you agree girls", she teased.

Kamen groaned. Rather it was from lost of contact or from this new ridiculous name he wasn't sure. He looked up to see Mercury and Neptune grinning, while the rest were laughing away at his distress.

"I think it's enduring also Sailor Moon", winked Venus flashing her signature pose.

"It's great to have you back Kamen", replied Mercury trying to help him out by changing the subject.

"Totally Endymoru", Jupiter snickered.

Mamoru groaned at the name. There was no way he was living this down. He pulled Sailor Moon back into his arms and smiled. "It's good to be back", he said kissing her forehead ignoring the nickname and relishing the feel of Usagi in his arms.

"Well at least now you know that she wasn't screwing the town", Mina said defending her leaders honor.

Everyone looked baffled. The air became dense and the temperature dropped considerable. No one knew what to say, still not believing Venus said that.

"What I say", Venus asked.

"Sweetie, I think you meant screwing around", replied Mars quietly scooting away from Venus as she seen Kamen's murderous expression.

"Calm down beloved, I only have eyes for you", Sailor Moon cooed. "Let's get out of here", she whispered suggestively.

"Gladly", he huffed and swept her into his arms bridal style. "Ladies", he said grimly before turning to the pink haired scout, "don't you want to stay at Hotaru's tonight", he asked hopefully.

* * *

Later that evening, the couple was in their new bedroom. Usagi was flipping through her new manga and Mamoru was reading one of his textbooks trying to focus on the contents other than the blonde that was only an arm reach away.

"You know when you suggested going home before, this was not what I was expecting", he said dryly flicking the pages.

"I know but I'm really trying to figure this out", she stressed obviously frustrated.

"Usa, it's a manga how hard can the plot be", he asked slightly irritated that she was confused over that and paying more attention to her stupid book other than him.

Her response was to throw said book at his head. "No Mamo-baka, I'm trying to figure **you** out; _**us **_**out**. I'm trying to process all this in my head and it's frustrating the hell out of me. For the longest I had to keep you two separate in my mind and now I don't. it's just really confusing, especially since you was running around in two places at once as your past self and me and him-er you was kinda getting reacquainted", she finished lamely.

Mamoru scoffed. _'Reacquainted was the understatement of the year'_, but he kept that to himself. He closed his book and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge as to not confuse her more or get distracted and end up not talking at all.

"Usako", he sighed. "I love you, and I know you are confused and hurt, but I want to make it better. This is new to both of us baby but what hasn't change is my love for you".

It was Usagi turn to scoff. "Before you wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole and now you're all over me. Imagine how hurt I felt when you would constantly deny me, for a little girl no less, but even before that Chibiusa was just an excuse and you soaked it like a sponge", she accused tears rolling down her face but her glaze didn't leave his eyes.

"I didn't mean to", he started but Usagi cut him off.

"You don't mean to do a lot of things Chiba Mamoru".

He winced at the harshness in her voice. He deserved it he knew, but still it stung coming from her. When he opened his mouth to speak his words were no longer that from a confident man but…from a boy too broken to be fix. "For the longest time, you know I've been alone all my live and there you was a light to my darkness. I felt as if I didn't deserve something so pure and if I acted to fast than I would lose you and be all alone once more. Losing you was not an option only I was losing you regardless wasn't I", he asked.

Usagi anger deflated instantly as she crawled over to him and sat on his lap. She embraced him and he held her like a life line. "You will never lose me, I love you too much", she said quietly. "I love that infuriating jerk that used to tease me and call me Odango. I love how no matter the bickering and heated arguments somehow I knew if I was ever in a jam you'd be there rain or shine. I love how I could press you buttons and your usual calm demeanor changes in seconds. I love you Mamo-chan".

"But you wasn't happy; not really", he countered. "I hurt you because I wasn't what you were expecting".

"You _**are**_ who I was expecting", she answered placing her hands over his heart. "It's all in here. It just took your brain some time to catch on to it".

"And while I was catching on you was busy making babies with Endymion", he shouted back dropping her on the bed to pace.

She shook her head frantically. "It wasn't like that", she cried.

"You could have said something, but instead you kept running off like nothing was wrong", he shouted.

"And said what", she challenged. "when could I say something…when you was playing daddy of the year or when I was trying to stop you from killing yourself", she yelled getting on her feet and walking up to him.

"I don't want to fight anymore. This isn't getting anywhere", he said meekly.

"Why because I'm right", she argued not about to give it up now.

"Okay why don't you and I go for a little vacation? No youma's, no scouts, no kids. Just you and me", he tried changing tactics and it work. Her face brightened drastically.

"But what about work", she asks worriedly.

He chuckled only she would think about him and not her. She had school also but school didn't even cross her mind. "Let me worry about that. You're more important", he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Really", she breathed.

"Really, really princess and I'm going to spend the rest of my life treating you like a queen".

She shook her head and started leading him back to bed. "I don't care if you treat me like a queen; all I ever cared about was you and as long as your loving me I will forever be the richest woman in the world", she declared unbuttoning her shirt teasing him.

"I think I can handle that", he smirked as he planted kisses down her neck.

"'oh I'm sure", she moaned as he worked his way to her breast. Messaging one with his hands and sucking the other one. Usagi arched at the sensation. He sucked them both with fever until he moved his way to her pants planting butterfly kisses above the waistband before pulling them off. He kissed and messaged ever inch of her legs avoiding the part that was desperately calling for his attention. With a flick of his wrist he summoned a thorn less red rose. He then began to trace it amongst every inch of her body. The soft feathery petals of the flower sent shivers down her skin. He stuck a finger in her while he brushed the rose against her heavenly folds. She squirmed at the touch which only caused him to chuckle hoarsely. He replaced the rose with his mouth and proceeded to taste every inch of her. She tasted like vanilla with a hint of honey and he loved how quickly he was able to bask in her sweet juices. When she reached her second orgasm with his ministrations he began to work his way back up leaving hot smothering kisses in his wake.

She giggled when he lingered on her stomach.

"That was not the effect I was going for", he say dryly. Bring his face down to hers.

Usa grinned taking the rose that was left forgotten on the side of them and flipped them over so she was on top. She mimicked his actions kissing where ever the rose left until she reached his pants and smirked. She brushed the rose up and down his tented pants. Mamoru groaned at the feathery touches. Needing her hands she dropped the rose on his stomach and picked it up with her mouth making sure to nip his skin a little as she than unbutton his pants. She hurriedly slid them off, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw was his member standing tall. "Commando", she smiled. "I think I like it". She moved her head down so the rose petals were touching his massive erection. He jumped, so she repeated her actions this time blowing at it until the rose dropped forgotten as she finally took him in her mouth.

"Ah', he moaned at the wonderful sensation trying to control his will power.

She began to suck him for all he was worth. Sometimes it would be slow and long to taunt him and others was faster paced. He began to meet her by thrusting into her mouth and moving his fingers into her hair letting her golden locks fall around her. He felt he was on the verge of coming so he stopped her. She grinned. Looking him straight in the eye and licked his tip slowly; daring him not to come to that. He wasn't sure how but he remained and beckoned her to come back up. Once she did she met him in a hungry kiss.

Usagi and Mamoru both wanted to be lost in a world that was made only for them. They were tired of the obstacles that seemed hell bent on keeping them apart. He flipped her over and gently slid himself home. It was soft and gentle, yet passionate and demanding as they did the dance as old as time. Tonight was about promises of forever and reprimands from yesteryears. Tonight was their clear slate. His thrust into her like it was no tomorrow and she responded by holding him tighter between her legs. As she came she bit down on her lip to try to hold back the scream that was threatening to come out as she tried to steady her breathing. Mamoru simply collapsed against her. He didn't want to crush her but he also didn't want to relinquish the feel of her just yet. So he adjusted them to their sides. Cuddling with her and bringing her impossibly closer. He had planned this going differently in his head, and was prepared to call it a night when other parts of his anatomy reacted to his decision of reentering her he knew their night was far from over.

Usagi gasped at the feel of him growing and stretching within her.

"Well so much for sleep", she laughed huskily looking into his eyes.

"I promise you won't miss it", he said leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Your right, why dream when I can have the real thing", she said as she moved her hips against his. All thoughts were lost and no more words were spoken as they continued to reunite their souls as one.

Hours later, Mamoru was twirling his fingers in Usagi long golden locks. He was too tired to move but he didn't want to sleep. So instead he stared at the golden sleeping beauty in his arms. She'd been through so much and all he wanted was to give her the world. He still couldn't believe her parents but now he had the chance to be the first thing she see when she wakes up and the last thing she sees when she closes her eyes. He knew that would have some rough times but he was counting on making it up.

"Come what may. I love you my beautiful Usako. My goddess from the moon", he said as he finally drifted off to sleep.

"And I love you", she mumbled sleepily against his chest. She felt that being just like this forever wasn't long enough!

* * *

**Another one bites the dust. I can't believe it's over. Well what did i tell you...our fav couple finally got their happy ending. this plot/story line is technically over the rest is another story. I might write an epilogue though. **

**But anywho tell me whatcha think...i love reading you guys thoughts!**

**Adios!**


End file.
